The Battles of an Angel
by Draconian Devil
Summary: Just after surviving the mansion, Rebecca Chambers is desperate to find Billy. But when a mysterious call leads her to a mutantinfested town in France, she becomes part of some shady underworld dealings. Part One in the Fight against Umbrella series.
1. Prologue

 Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil and any related characters or items.

 Author's Note: I swore to myself that I wouldn't make another fic till I had finished at least half of my other fics. But after beating Resident Evil 0, I had a sudden idea for this. So here goes. It might contain some spoilers for RE 0 or RE 1.

________________________________________________________________ 

 **8 a.m.**

 Rebecca Chambers slowly lifted her heavy eyelids. The bright sun shone through the chopper's window, blinding her for a moment. She sat up on the hard floor and looked at her comrades Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield. Jill's head was resting on Chris' shoulder, sleeping.

 Rebecca sighed at the couple. Chris turned his head to her.

 "Good mornin' sleepy head!" he said cheerfully, though his voice was weary. "How are you feeling?"

 "Fine, considering that this is the first amount of sleep I've had in about 48 hours." Rebecca said. "How long have I been asleep?"

 "About an hour. We'll be reaching Raccoon City soon."

 Jill stirred and sat up, rubbing her red eyes.

 "Hey there." Chris said.

 "Hi." Jill mumbled. She sat up and looked around. "Where's Barry?"

 "In the cockpit with Brad." Chris muttered.

 Barry heard his name and climbed into the back.

 "Hey!" he said cheerfully. "Quite a nasty battle back there, huh?"

 "Yup, but Jill managed save us." Rebecca said.

 "Are you kidding?" Jill asked wearily. "I got slammed against the wall as soon as that thing popped out of the ground. Just be lucky I noticed the rocket launcher when I did."

 "We couldn't have held out much longer. Even with our combined forces." Chris mumbled.

 "Rebecca fought amazingly well. Especially for just a rookie." Barry said with pride.

 Everyone nodded their agreement.

 "Well, I'm just use to battling gigantic monsters I guess. Too much experience, to put it lightly." Rebecca said calmly, though her eyes told a different story.

 Chris gazed at her. "Tell us, Rebecca, what happened the day before the mansion? I know that your team crashed, what happened after that?"

 "Well, we searched the area for a bit, when we found an overturned truck, filled with gruesome corpses. Then-" Rebecca went on to tell the whole story, up to where she and Billy escaped the exploding waste facility. "Then........I saw the mansion and headed to it."

 "What about Billy?" Jill asked calmly.

 "Well...um..."

 "You let him go? Didn't you?" Chris asked.

 "How could I not!? He saved my life plenty of times, and vice versa." Rebecca said defensively.

 Chris laughed. "It's okay Rebecca. No one's gonna blame you. What will you tell chief?"

 "I declared him dead. He agreed." Rebecca stated.

 "Good." Chris said.

 "Wow Rebecca. Here I though an immortal mutant woman in chains and an eight-foot tyrant were bad. You defeated a tyrant and a leech queen." Jill said jokingly.

 "One thing is for sure. Umbrella must be put down. They are more evil then I had thought. And we have Rebecca to prove it." Chris said.

 "First thing we do when we get back is report to Chief. Umbrella runs Raccoon City! Maybe we can overthrow them. Maybe." Barry said thoughtfully.

 "Right." everyone agreed.

 "What about Wesker?" Rebecca said suddenly.

 "That traitor." Jill hissed.

 "The Tyrant had injured him. Just after he shot Rebecca." Chris said.

 "But he was gone when the battle was over." Rebecca said thoughtfully.

 "We'll worry about that later. For now let's worry about Umbrella. We're nearing the station." Barry said.

 The helicopter flew over a few buildings and landed atop a helipad on the R.P.D. police station. The comrades piled out and stretched their cramped legs.

 "Alright, everyone ready for the biggest conference of our lives?" Chris asked.

 They stalked into the station. They made their way to the chief's office where the chief, having heard of their arrival, was sitting in his chair, waiting. The door to the office burst open, and four messy and tired people strode in.

 "This is all that survives a simple mission!! Where are the rest?" the chief asked.

 "Dead. All thanks to Captain Albert Wesker." Jill said mockingly.

 "Really now? Why do you say that?" Chief asked.

 "Because he's a traitor!! He lured us all into the mansion so he could get combat data for his, or rather Umbrella's, creations!" Chris yelled.

 "Back up. What about monsters? And what does any of this have to do with Umbrella?" the chief asked, still way too calmly.

 "You tell him, Rebecca. You've seen the most." Chris urged.

 Rebecca spilled into everything she knew about Umbrella and its creations. The others added any information they had.

 "Interesting that all of this is coming from a rookie." the chief said mockingly.

 Rebecca cast her eyes down and stepped back. Chris glanced at her and gave her and encouraging wink. He turned back to Chief.

 "Look, Chief, you can believe us or not. And don't go attacking Rebecca; she's been through a lot for just the first day of her career." Chris said a bit angrily.

 "All I'm saying," the chief said defiantly, "is that I need proof that any of this happened. Take me to the mansion that is so called infested with monsters."

 "We...can't. Wesker set off the self-destruct system and the whole place is gone." Barry said.

 The chief turned to Rebecca.

 "What about your Training Facility?" he asked.

 "It was blown up as well. I suspect Wesker did it too." Rebecca said sadly.

 "Well then you have no proof therefore I will have to dismiss you and your claim." Chief said and waved his hand dismissing them. He went back to his work, ignoring them.

 "Wait!" Rebecca cried suddenly. "I have proof. Take a look at these."

 She reached into her bag she was carrying and pulled out three filers with files and other notes stored in it. She tossed it atop the desk. The other three pulled out similar filers full of stuff and tossed them atop the desk.

 The chief, with a forced calm, skimmed through them.

 "Yes. Very interesting. Hardly worth anything." he said.

 Jill slammed her hand against the desk in frustration.

 "Its worth quite a bit!" she raged. "Especially in court!! Where we will take it!"

 "It is worth probably a measly warrant, which is just a waste of time. You need more proof!!" the chief said wearily.

 "How about this?" Barry asked as he lifted up his vest and shirt to reveal a blood crusted gash across his abdomen.

 Rebecca pulled her shirt over her left shoulder as far as she could and turned around to show three bloody scratches going down her back. Chris pulled up his pant leg to show a line of bloody holes wrapping around his calf. Jill pulled aside locks of hair to show a deep bloody bruise on her forehead.

 "All of these were made by Umbrella's creations." Barry said, pointing to his comrades. "Is this proof enough?"

 "I doubt it." the chief said. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. "I have important things to do and you are only holding me up. So please leave. Maybe I'll call you again if I have time for such matters."

The troop angrily grabbed their bags and their files and exited the office as the door slammed behind them.

 "Umbrella has obviously gotten to him." Jill said.

 "Either that or he is just being a jerk." Chris muttered.

 "Well, we can't help it. We'll have to take our matters elsewhere. Like the court." Barry suggested. Jill and Chris nodded in agreement. Rebecca disagreed.

 "Going to a court means publicity." Rebecca stated. "And that is the last thing we need right now. People will spread rumors, you know. And if Umbrella knows about us, it could mean our end."

 "She has a real good point there." Jill said thoughtfully.

 "Maybe we could try scheduling a private conference with the mayor and judge and whoever else we might need. No publicity." Barry suggested.

 "Let's worry about it tomorrow. We'll just go home now, and get a nice twenty-four hour long rest. "Barry, you need to check on your family. I need to feed my fish. You two," he said, gesturing towards the two women. "You could use some rest."

 "You don't have to tell me twice." Jill said.

 **10 a.m.**

 Rebecca opened the door to her apartment. It was relatively small, with one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen/dining room mix, a living room and a balcony.

 She plopped on a couch and laid her had back, sighing. A large white cat greeted her with a sniff on the nose and lips and a meow.

 "Hey Ms. Doodle. Are you hungry?" Rebecca coaxed.

 She slowly stood up and entered the kitchen where she poured a scoop of cat food into a paw-shaped dish. The cat meowed thankfully and happily chowed down.

 "You're life is so simple." Rebecca mumbled as she stroked the beautiful cat.

 Rebecca stood up and headed for her bedroom, where she dropped her bag on the bed and rummaged through it. Inside were her folders of files, her over-used pistol, her medical field kit and an Aid Spray.

 Seeing these, her hand automatically clutched the dog tags around her neck. She studied them for a moment, tracing the indentations with a bruised and bloody finger. She sighed and plopped on the bed.

 Sitting up, she unlaced her boots and slid them off, allowing her sore feet to breath. She undressed and wrapped a white and fluffy bathrobe around herself. Standing up and limping on her aching feet to the bathroom, she closed the door and started the tub.

 She filled it with soaps and salts then took off the robe and slid in. A few hours ago she had been deathly afraid of water for what had been lurking in it. But now it seemed to be her best friend in the world. With a content sigh she relaxed and washed.

 An hour later she entered her bedroom and lay on the bed. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.

 **5 a.m.**

Rebecca was suddenly jerked awake by a ringing noise. She panicked for a moment, the memory of her dream she had been having still lingering.

 _What was it about?_

She recalled something going on, something creepy. She was being attacked. By whom? Or by what? She desperately grabbed for the memory as it slowly slipped away. She was able to grab a faint thought.

 _...Billy...._

She shook her head suddenly, and it was gone. Only that one word remained.

 She suddenly realized it was the phone that was ringing. She jumped out of bed and ran for it, catching it just in time.

 "Hello?"

 "Hey," Jill's energetic voice was heard. " How's it going?"

 "What time is it?" Rebecca asked sleepily.

 "5 a.m."

 "What? I slept for......eighteen hours? Wow."

 "Yeah well I went to sleep as soon as I got home and woke up an hour ago. You've been through a lot, Rebecca, you could use some sleep."

 "Have you heard from Barry or Chris?"

 "Barry's been up since three and he's been running some Internet searches on Umbrella. Chris has been up since four and is planning to go around the city to try and dig up some dirt on Umbrella, then go with Barry to schedule a conference with the judge and mayor."

 "What about you?"

 "I'm going to the station and try and sort some stuff out. Wanna come with me?"

 Rebecca thought for a moment. She remembered the dream.

 "No I've got some....things I need to look into."

 There was a pause.

 "I understand. Well then, I'll see you later!!"

 "Okay then, bye."

 "And Rebecca, don't get your hopes up."

 With that the other line clicked. Rebecca hung up the receiver. She got dressed and left the apartment.

 **5:30 a.m.**

Rebecca entered a hospital and talked to the receptionist.

 "Hi!" she said as innocently as she could. "Has anyone by the name of Billy Coen been here recently?"

 "Let me check." the receptionist said as she typed in the database. "No, sorry. Do you have a description?"

 "Yes." Rebecca described every bit of Billy she could remember.

 "Hmmm...someone by that description did come in here last night. He needed some fixing of laceration wounds. He stayed for about an hour. I had a nice little chat with him. He told me he was going to stay at a hotel for the night." the receptionist recalled.

 "Did he say anything else?"

 "Said he was going to go to the police station and look for his friend. I asked if his friend was a cop, but he said no. He said his friend was an angel."

 Rebecca smiled. She felt a new hope that Billy could be at the police station right now.

 "Thanks. What did he say his name was?"

 "James, I think. James Frost."

 Rebecca almost laughed. "Thank you very much."

 She exited the hospital and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Jill's phone.

 "Hello?"

 "Hey Jill."

 "Hi Rebecca. What's up?"

 "Are you still available for guests to the police station?"

 "Sure! I was just leaving. Should I meet you there?"

 "Yes. See you in a few."

 So Rebecca climbed aboard a bus and rode to the station.

 She arrived and pushed open the big gates to see Jill, Chris and Barry standing in the courtyard talking lowly. Chris saw her.

 "Hey Rebecca!! Glad you could make it." Chris said.

 "Where are you two off to?" Rebecca asked.

 "We're heading to the judge." Barry said. "Gonna stop Umbrella!! We'll catch you later."

 "Bye!" Rebecca waved as the left. She turned towards Jill.

 "So," Jill started. "Any luck?"

 "Yes. I found out he's coming here." Rebecca told her all she learned.

 "Once again Rebecca, don't get your hopes up. He may have decided it isn't safe to show his face in a police department." Jill said.

 "You're right, of course. But we'll see."

 They turned and entered the station. Inside they walked up to the front desk.

 "Hey." Rebecca said to the officer at the desk. "Has anyone by the name of James Frost been here recently?"

 The officer recognized her immediately.

 "Yes ma'am. A rather shady character, ma'am. Came in looking for his angel, he said. I dismissed him and he left." the officer stated proudly.

 "Did he say where he was going?" Jill asked suddenly.

 "In a way Officer Valentine. Mumbled something about putting a stop to Umbrella. That is all." the officer said.

 "What was he dressed like? How did he look?" Rebecca asked impatiently.

 "Like I said, ma'am, he was a shady character. Covered his face with a hood, ma'am."

 'Thank you lieutenant. That is all." Rebecca said.

 "Thank you Officer Chambers. Officer Valentine." the officer said.

 "Well, Rebecca," Jill started. "Its not much of a lead."

 "Don't worry. I'll find him." Rebecca said hopefully.

 Two months later have passed. The survivors have tried countless times to have a court hearing, but the judge and mayor wouldn't hear of it. Each time they came back with more evidence but still, nothing. Rebecca has searched for Billy every day, with no luck. Rumors have already been spread around town. Then....

 **12:23 p.m.**

 Rebecca sat at the table eating her sandwich and turned on the TV.

 "Soaps, soaps, more soaps." she muttered, finally deciding to try the news station.

 "In local news, there have been reports of grisly murders along the streets of Raccoon City. Victims were eaten to death, and witnesses say they saw shadowy figure appear from the shadows and maul their victim." the newscaster said.

 "Oh God...." Rebecca murmured as she dropped her glass of milk.

 "One witness was able to catch a murder on tape in broad daylight. I warn you, what you are about to see is extremely graphic, and may disturb you."

 A fuzzy video played of a creature stumbling with outstretched arms towards a screaming man. The cameraman is panicking and the video is shaking. As the creature grabs the man and rips a huge chunk of flesh right out of him. The cameraman screamed and the camera fell to the ground and broke, just as the creature devoured the man.

 Rebecca screamed in fright and grabbed the phone and dialed Jill.

 "Hello?"

 "Jill!! Its happening!!" Rebecca cried into the phone.

 "What's happening?"

 "The news. have you seen the news?!"

 "Oh that. Yes I've seen."

 "And you're calm!!?"

  "I'm as every bit scared as you. I've just passed the shock."

 "What about Chris and Barry?" Rebecca asked.

 "Barry and his family are moving somewhere else. Chris has decided to go to his hideout and find a way to get to Europe, remember?"

 "Yeah it slipped my mind."

 "Don't worry, I'll be staying here, hopefully it can be contained. This might be a great time to get a court case. We'll see. How about you?"

 "I...am going to leave."

 "Fine. Where to?"

 "Maybe to my hometown. I'll try and follow-up on Billy."

 "Okay Rebecca. Good luck."

 By the next day Rebecca and her cat were ready to go. She boarded a bus, (she had sworn to herself never to take a train), and they were off.

 Little did she know that the nightmare was just beginning.....

____________________________________________________________________

Well, I'm finally finished. Hope you liked my story. Please review!! I'll continue if I get reviews!!


	2. The Call

 Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any related characters or items.

 Author's Note: Yay I got two reviews!! W00T!! XD Anyway, glad I have some fans. Umm.....yeah.  Here we go!!

______________________________________________________________________

 **9:54 p.m.**

The intercom buzzed.

 "Who is it?"

 "Mom, it's me. I need your help."

 "Rebecca? Oh dear do come in."

 A few seconds later Rebecca knocked on the apartment door. It opened to show a woman who looked remarkably like Rebecca. Mrs. Chambers wrapped her arms over the soaking wet Rebecca.

 "Oh dear," Mrs. Chambers commented. "What brings you here on an evil night like this? Is that Ms. Doodle that is meowing pitifully?"

 Rebecca picked up the cage with a really unhappy Ms. Doodle.

 "Yes. May I stay with you for a few days?" Rebecca asked.

 "Dear you can stay an eternity if it suits you!!" Mrs. Chambers cried as she helped Rebecca carry her bags into the apartment. The apartment was larger then Rebecca's, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen dining room mix, a living room, and a balcony.

 "Rebecca, change into something warm while I make you some hot cocoa." Mrs. Chambers said as she headed into the kitchen. "It's been raining for the past few days now. When it will stop only heaven knows."

 Rebecca set Ms. Doodle free and the cat happily perched itself on a shelf where it could stare into the fish tank. Rebecca entered the guest bedroom, where she changed and unpacked. She carefully hid her gun, field medical kit and mixing set under her clothes in the drawer.

 When she had finished she entered the dining room where her mom was setting out two mugs of steaming cocoa. Rebecca sat down and stirred her cocoa quietly, lost in thought.

 "So Becca, why are you here?" Mrs. Chambers asked as she seated herself.

 "Raccoon City is not safe for me anymore." Rebecca said. "It's no longer safe for anyone."

 Mrs. Chambers gazed at her daughter for a moment.

 "I knew it." she said dismally. "You're career as an S.T.A.R.S. member got you involved in some sort of gang. Now everywhere you go the gang attacks you."

 Rebecca almost laughed. "No Mom. It's nothing like that. It's something deeper, something sinister. I can't tell you right now because it will only make things unsafe for you."

 "Dear," the lady said, "I know you're line of duty calls for secretive work, so I won't pester you with questions. If you don't want to talk, you don't have to."

 "Oh Mom," Rebecca said. "It's alright."

  Mrs. Chambers noticed the dog tags around Rebecca's neck and asked what they were for.

 "Oh nothing," Rebecca said quickly, tucking them in her shirt, "Nothing at all."

 Her mom eyed her wearily and waved her hand dismissively.

 "Well, it's late." Mrs. Chambers stated. "We should be getting to bed. Tomorrow I have to be at work early, so you can have the house to yourself. If you decide to go out, take the umbrella in my bedroom. I doubt it will ever stop raining. Well, goodnight dear."

 "Goodnight Mom." Rebecca said as her mom shut the bedroom door.

 Rebecca trudged to her room and got ready for bed. Ten minutes later she set herself down in bed and fell asleep.

 _It was dark, very dark. Rebecca was running from something, but what? Or was she running to something? Even she didn't know._

_ "Help!!" she cried._

_ She kept on running down the endless corridor. There were noises behind her, noises in front of her. From every direction came noises, whispers. Voiceless whispers. She stopped, looking around quickly._

_ "What?" she asked. "What do you want from me? What do you want!?"_

_ "Keep on running.....Keep on running....Keep on running...." the voices murmured._

_ "Why?" Rebecca cried._

_ "Keep on running....Keep on running....Keep on running..."_

_ "Why?" Rebecca cried again. "Why?"_

_ Suddenly a shadow of a person appeared in front of Rebecca._

_ "Run. Run." it said over and over again._

_ "Why?"  Rebecca cried once again._

_ "Its coming." the bodiless entity whispered._

_ "What is?" Rebecca cried._

_ She turned to see a bloody Tyrant come lumbering out of the shadows, twitching. Rebecca screamed and turned. She ran through emerging entities that whispered "Run." into her ears._

_ "Leave me alone!!" Rebecca cried and ran faster._

_ Suddenly she wasn't running, but standing in the room with a big hole in the middle, talking to Billy._

_ "You don't get it," Billy said. "I don't have much of a choice. Either I turn myself in and serve my sentence, or keep on running for as long as I live."_

_ Rebecca was back in the corridor. She ran and stopped, hearing what the voices were saying._

_ "What's your choice Rebecca? What's your choice?" they whispered into her ear._

_ She turned to face the Tyrant. Suddenly it melted into Billy._

_ "Billy!!" Rebecca cried in relief. "I've found you!!"_

_ Billy raised a gun and aimed at Rebecca and laughed....._

**9:30 a.m.**

 Rebecca shot up in bed gasping.

 "No!!" she cried.

 She gasped to catch her breath for a while. Then she climbed out bed and giggle as Ms. Doodle attacked her toes under the covers. She pulled the white kitten out and snuggled it to be greeted with a loud purr. She glanced out the window. Dark and dreary. Rainy.

 "Great." Rebecca sighed. 

 She placed Ms. Doodle on the floor and entered the bathroom.

 Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, drying her hair. The phone rang suddenly, causing her to jump and gasp.

 Laughing at herself she picked up the receiver.

 "Hello?" she asked.

 "Rebecca......"

 The phone went dead.

 Rebecca dropped the receiver and stumbled backwards onto the couch.

 "It was him." she gasped. "I know it, it was....Billy."

 With a cry of delight she hung up the phone and picked it back up. She dialed the operator.

 "Hello, how may I help you?" a labored voice asked.

 "Could you trace the last call please?" Rebecca asked, trying to contain her excitement.

 "Sure thing." the man answered lazily.

 Rebecca waited a few minutes.

 "Okay ma'am, the call came from a phone booth on Southern and Kingsley. Do you need directions?"

 "No thank you. That is all. Thanks!!" Rebecca called out as she hung up.

 She ran to her bedroom and collected her pistol, making sure it was loaded. She grabbed her coat and left the apartment.

 **10: 21 a.m.**

Rebecca jumped off the bus and ran through the rain to the phone booth on the corner. She swung the door open and clambered in. It was empty.

 "No! He was here!! I know it!" she cried in frustration.

 She quickly searched the booth. She flipped through the big phone book and it opened on a page with a folded paper in it. On the cover of the note was one word. 'Rebecca'

 Rebecca gasped and with trembling fingers opened the note and read it.

 _Dear Rebecca,_

_     I knew you'd figure this out. If you are reading this note you have just missed me. I cannot delay much longer; Raccoon City is already in danger. Umbrella must be stopped. I am heading to a small town called Faare, in France. An Umbrella corporation there has already developed some new viruses. I am going to shut them down, shut Umbrella down. I vowed two things as I watched you walking away, one was to end Umbrella. The other was to make sure you were safe. Stay with your mom Rebecca, you will be safe. Thank you. I will fight in your honor. In the honor of my angel._

_                                                        Love always,_

_                                                                  Billy_

 "France huh?" Rebecca thought. "Well, time to start packing."

 She turned around and screamed at the face of a dirty man dressed in rags with his faced pressed against the glass. He backed away, allowing Rebecca to open the door and draw her gun.

 "What do you want?" Rebecca asked.

 "Don't go!!" the man yelled.

 "What?"

 "Don't go to France!! You will not survive!!" the man yelled and ran down an alley.

 "Wait!!" Rebecca cried as she chased after him.

 Rebecca ran through alleyway after alleyway. The man would not stop.

 "Stop!!" Rebecca cried again as she aimed her gun. "You're under arrest!!"

 The man stopped and turned to face her.

 "I knew that would get your attention." Rebecca muttered to herself. "Who are you? What do you know about France?"

 "It is dangerous there!!" the man cried.

 "Why?" Rebecca asked desperately.

 "If Umbrella learns you are there you will surely die!" the man cried.

 "What?" Rebecca asked. "What do you know of Umbrella?"

 "They know who you are!" the man said. "They will be wary of you and your comrades. You're not safe there!!"

 "What?" Rebecca asked again. "What is going on there?"

 "Oh, it's over for that town. There already was an outbreak but Umbrella contained it easily. If they learned you were there," the man whispered. "They could destroy the town and you just like that."

 With that the man scurried off.

 "Wait!" Rebecca cried but didn't chase him.

 She wandered around the alleyways until she arrived back into it areas. It was about eleven o' clock in the morning and already it was as dark as night. Rebecca was drenched completely, but that was the least of her worries. She boarded a bus and headed for the apartment.

 **11:17 a.m.**

 Rebecca entered the apartment and quickly changed into dry clothes. She packed a suitcase, making sure to hide her field supplies on the bottom and store her gun in a blouse.

 Ms. Doodle sat on the window sill and watched with anticipation. As soon as Rebecca was finished she walked out to the door where Ms. Doodle pounced on her head.

 "Aye cat!!" Rebecca yelled playfully as she chased after the hyper cat. "Come here Doodley Puss!!"

 She played with Ms. Doodle for a while, then sat and called Jill to check in.

 "Hello?" came a rushed voice.

 "Hey Jill, its Becca."

 "Oh hi Rebecca. How are you doing?"

 "Great. How about you?"

 "Oh Rebecca I don't know how much longer I can stake this out. Murders have been happening left and right. It's the mansion all over again. But I'll stay here as long as it takes."

 "Don't stay too long," Rebecca warned. "You don't want to be caught in the middle of complete devastation to the town."

 "I won't. Have you had any luck?"

 "Yes, he contacted me."

 "What?" Jill asked in disbelief.

 "Just for a second, though. I traced the call and found a clue that I will head to France to follow up."

 "France? You're going to France?"

 "Yes. I'll have to book seating."

 "You could just use your S.T.A.R.S. visa. It will get you a flight for minimum costs anywhere you need to, though not in any fancy plane or anything."

 "Yeah I'll do that."

 "Look I'd better go. Umbrella has been monitoring me for a while now. Bye."

 "Bye."

 "Good luck, Rebecca."

 Rebecca hung up. She purposely told Jill no details so Jill would try to persuade her to stay. Now Rebecca just had to wait for her mom to come home.

 **3:37 p.m.**

 "Hi Rebecca!!" Mrs. Chambers called as she walked through the door.

 "Hi Mom." Rebecca answered.

 Mrs. Chambers saw the suitcase by the door.

 "Rebecca, are you leaving?" the woman asked.

 "Yes Mom. To France. My coworker called and we have an assignment there. I'll be back in a week at the most." Rebecca said what she had been rehearsing in her head.

 "Oh Rebecca, do hurry back." her mom said.

 "Don't worry Mom, I will."

 "At least let me give you a ride to the airport?" Mrs. Chambers asked hopefully.

 "Of course." Rebecca responded.

 **4:05 p.m.**

 "Bye dear!! Be safe!" Mrs. Chambers called.

 "I will Mom!! Take car of Ms. Doodle for me!!" Rebecca called back.

 They waved and Mrs. Chambers drove off. Rebecca turned and entered the airport. She rode up the elevator, and talked to the woman at the ticket desk.

 "Hello ma'am. How may I help you?" the lady asked.

 Rebecca showed the lady her S.T.A.R.S. badge and visa.

 "Oh Officer Chambers. Glad you could be flying with us today. Where will you be heading?"

 "How close can you get me to Faare, France?" Rebecca asked.

  The lady scanned through the computer. "There are no airports in Faare ma'am, sorry. The closes is in Paris. It is about a two hour drive from there."

 "Thank you. I will go there."

 "Okay," the lady said and handed Rebecca a passport and ticket. "Show these to the security guards and they'll let you through and direct you to your gate. Have a nice flight."

 'Thank you." Rebecca said and took the two items.

 Twenty minutes later she was seated on a plane and ready to go. She pulled out a notebook and pen she had decided to keep as a journal so she could record everything that goes on. And besides, it might come in handy someday.

 She lay back and relaxed, not knowing this would be the last time she relaxed for the rest of the week....

___________________________________________________________________

 Whew I'm done. Please review!! They keep my hopes up and my inspiration flowing!!


	3. Faare, France

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil and any related characters or items.

Author's Note: Its time for chapter three!!!! YAY!! And sych77 I have your answers:

You'll find out soon enough (not this chapter) LOL, my sister has a cat named Snickerdoodle, and I call her Ms. Doodle. So I took that name. 

 On with ze fic!

________________________________________________________________________

 **1 p.m.**

"Okay, ma'chere, this is your stop, oui?" the cab driver asked.

 "Oh, uh, yes. Thank you." Rebecca said as she climbed out of the cab.

 "What about my fare, Mademoiselle?" the cab driver asked impatiently.

 "Yes, here you go." Rebecca said as she handed the man some Euros.

 She turned and walked down the road, clutching her gun in one hand and bag in another.

 "It's too quiet here…" Rebecca murmured.

 She stepped cautiously down the street, glancing rapidly in every direction. She noticed a tall building with a sign on it.

 "Hôtel Faare." she read. "It's the hotel."

 She headed towards it and entered. Inside sat a young woman at the reception desk. The lobby was empty.

 "Bienvenue, Mlle.  Comment est-ce que je puis vous aider aujourd'hui?" the woman asked in French.

 Rebecca quickly though of a French phrase. "Vous parlez anglais?"

 "Of course." the woman replied. "How may I help you, ma'chere?"

 "Could I have one room for a week, s'il vous plait?" Rebecca asked gingerly.

"Oui." the lady said.

 Ten minutes later Rebecca settled down in her room. She unpacked and left. She entered the dining area and saw a lone man dining.

 "Umm, excuse me sir?" Rebecca asked. At the words the memory of the leech human flashed through her head.

 "Oui?" the man asked, jerking Rebecca back into reality.

 "Do you by any chance know what has happened to this town?" Rebecca asked, getting straight to the point.

 The man sighed. "I knew you were going to ask. Well, two days ago something happened. Something creepy. Have you heard of the company Umbrella, mademoiselle?"

 "Yes." Rebecca said quickly. "I've had some bad experiences with them."

 The man nodded. "Their building is in the back of the town. The residents near by heard screams and moans coming from inside. Saw things running around. Everyone got pretty spooked, shut their doors and locked them. You won't be seeing anyone for a while, ma'chere."

 "Could you tell me how to get there?" Rebecca asked.

 "Ah, that I could do. In fact, I could escort you there myself, it is a difficult journey on foot. Clear across town it is."

 "That would be wonderful!!"

 "How about now?" the man asked.

 "Oh, no. Tonight. 8:00." Rebecca suggested.

 "..Alright. I don't know what you're up to Mademoiselle and I don't want to. I'll take you. Meet me outside."

 "Right."

 Rebecca turned and walked away as the man mumbled.

 "Americans sure are taking interest in Umbrella, that's three so far. Two in one day!!" the man muttered.

 Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. "What? There were two others before me? One today?"

 "Mademoiselle!! So many questions. One came in this morning and asked me about Umbrella. Had black hair. Tattoo. The other came two days ago, when the moans were heard. Had blonde hair, spiky. Sunglasses, too. Deep voice, cynical. As if he was mocking me. Both of them refused a ride." the man told.

Rebecca exclaimed. "It's Billy!! I know it!! As for the blonde…….I don't know." she lied.

 Deep down she knew who it could be. There was only one person who acted like that. She dismissed it.

 "I'll see you at 8:00." she said and walked away.

**7:54 p.m.******

"Are you ready, ma'chere?" the man asked as Rebecca ran to the car. She had quickly thrown on a pair of comfortable clothes and grabbed her gun, mixing set and extra ammo. She climbed in the car and fastened her seatbelt.

 "Ready as I'll ever be….." she mumbled and they were off.

 "So mademoiselle," the man started as they drove along. "What brings you to the small town of Faare?"

 "Police business." Rebecca said grimly.

 "Are you a police woman, ma'chere?" the man asked.

 "Yes. You could say that." Rebecca said.

 "Ah. It must be an interesting job, being a crime combattant. What are you planning to do at the Umbrella building?" the man asked.

 "I don't know yet." Rebecca replied. "I'm hoping that I will be able to trace a friend."

 "Going a little over-prepared, aren't you?" the man asked, seeing Rebecca's gun.

 "You never know what can happen with Umbrella." Rebecca said simply.

 The man fell silent.

**8:21 p.m.**

 "Thanks for the ride!" Rebecca called to the man.

 "Do you want me to pick you up?" the man asked.

"No, no. I will be fine."

 "Alright, ma'chere, take care." the man said and drove off.

 Rebecca turned to face the dark building. A few stories up there were broken windows, along with blood smears underneath a few of the broken windows. It was dark inside, but Rebecca knew why. Umbrella wouldn't be stupid enough to conduct all of its research above ground. Only the "harmless" research would be there. Everything else would be somewhere under the building, of course.

 She ran up to the doors and tugged at them, but they were locked. She stood gazing at them for a moment, then turned and snuck around the side of the building. She found a side door, but it was locked too. Directly above the door was a shattered window just the right size for Rebecca to climb through. She half expected Billy to show up and give her a boost, but knew that wasn't going to happen.

 So she tried something she never thought she would or could do. Bracing herself, she reached up and grabbed the top of the door frame. Pulling herself up, she placed her right foot on the doorknob. With one hand she took out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her hand, using it to clear the window of any glass shards. She put her weight on her foot and pulled up to the window, sliding her body through.

 She slid her torso through and saw she was in some sort of filing room. Within arms length was a large cabinet, so she grabbed onto the edge and slid on top of it. She swung her legs down and dropped silently to the ground. Amazed at what she pulled off, she took out her notebook and recorded what she had done so far, and what she had found out.

 She glanced around her, and headed for one of the cabinets and slid it opened. Rummaging through a few files, she found one that caught her eye. It was out of order, obviously place in the wrong cabinet by mistake. And as soon as Rebecca opened she saw that it was a big mistake.

 "Test Subjects Report." Rebecca read the title. "Administration of the Corrupt Virus to multiple subjects came back with interesting results. Our results are as follows.

Human: Subject loses all conscious and becomes blood-thirsty zombie. Discouraged completely for B.O.W.

Canine: Subject gains durability and strength, but loses mind and becomes blood-thirsty.

Feline: Speed, power, durability, and flexibility gained. Eyesight decreased. Only attacks moving prey.

Reptile: Classified as 'Hunter'. Good match for B.O.W.

Fish: Size, strength and endurance increased. Dismissed for research.

Tyrant: Best B.O.W. we've created. Still in test tubes, premature. Mature Tyrants have gained the ability of extendable claws, high and far jumping, strength enough to tear down walls. Cannot survive out of test tubes for longer then two hours. Finding way to increase stamina.

More research is being done."

 Rebecca slowly filed the report. "How can this be? A new virus? Corrupt Virus? What about the T-Virus or the Progenitor Virus?" Rebecca asked shakily.

 Taking out her gun and cocking it, she exited the room to enter the lobby. She saw a big elevator and ran over to it, to see that all power had been shut down.

 "Well," Rebecca mumbled. "Looks like I'll have to restore the power too."

 She turned a door with a sign above it that said, "To Lower Levels."

 Rebecca ran over to it, seeing that she needed a key card to unlock the door. So she turned and walked over to the opposite hallway. She slowly stepped over to it, and without knowing it walked right through a laser. As soon as she did the place came to life, with an alarm, an annoying computer voice, and shouts and footsteps as people came running towards the lobby.

"Intruder Alert!!" the female computer voice screeched. "Intruder Alert!! Turning on emergency power supply!! Locking emergency exits to lower levels!! Intruder Alert!!"

 Rebecca turned to see a door open as two men in white came running out, brandishing pistols. She took off with her own pistol and charged down the corridor. She saw a door to a staircase and shoved her shoulder into it, causing it too burst open.

 Evading the gunfire flying after her, she charged up the staircase as fast as she could to the second floor. She burst through the door to the 2nd floor hall and ran down it. A large man with an automatic pistol. She slid to a stop and turned down another corridor as bullets whizzed by.

 Running as fast as she could, she charged down the hall and came to a dead end. She turned to see two men chasing her, and saw to her left a set of stairs. She ran up to them and jumped off and rolled down to the bottom. She stood up and ran down the hall and at the first door she came to she shoved her shoulder into it. She burst into the security camera terminal room.

 As soon as she entered a man stood and fired. The bullet whizzed past Rebecca's ear and hit the door frame. Rebecca instinctively ducked and dove behind a terminal. She saw that there was one big and bright light in the center of the room so she aimed at it and fired.

 Immediately the room was enveloped in darkness. Rebecca stood and stumbled around, looking for a wall. She walked right into the man who yelped. Rebecca dropped to the ground and blindly pumped her fist. It connected. The man yelled in pain and dropped to the floor groaning. Rebecca stepped over him and walked into the wall. Feeling her way around, she found a door and opened it.

 She was in a new hallway. She heard footsteps and quickly glanced around. In front of her was a large grate that led to a ventilation shaft. Rebecca ran over to it and shot it open. She crawled through and had to climb on a ledge to crawl over each room.

 She crawled on and soon was over a room full of filing cabinets. Opening the grate she dropped through. A gun was cocked and Rebecca spun around to look into the face of…

 "Billy?" Rebecca gasped.

 Billy's eyes widened and he laughed nervously and dropped his gun.

 "Rebecca…" he muttered.

 Just then the door behind Rebecca burst open and the door swung into the back of Rebecca's head. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

**10:13 a.m.**

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes and sat up on the hard floor. She looked around and saw she was in a prison much like the one in the Training Facility, with chains and skeletons on the walls. There was a single metal door. Rebecca turned to see Billy lying against the wall, with his eyes closed. Rebecca shot up and ran over to him.

 "Billy!" she cried as she knelt next to him and shook him. "Wake up Billy! Wake up!!"

 Billy groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

 "Rebecca…." he stammered.

 Rebecca wrapped her arms around him in a hug, holding back tears.

 "I found him. I found him. I found you…." Rebecca murmured.

 Billy pushed her off and eyed her.

 "I told you to stay with your mom." Billy said accusingly.

 "I had to come." Rebecca defended. "You know it. I couldn't let you come to France without me!"

 Billy chuckled lightly.

 "Well Rebecca," Billy said. "I'm glad to see you."

 "What were you doing when I found you?" Rebecca asked.

 "I had been hiding in a broom closet when I heard the alarm go off." Billy stated. "All the guard's attention was drawn to you and I seized the opportunity and quickly tried to find out what was going on here."

 Rebecca chuckled as Billy went on.

 "I heard shouts and gunfire and kept on thinking 'It better not be Rebecca.' And lo and behold, you come bursting through the ceiling." Billy said.

 "Yeah well," Rebecca muttered.

 "Come on; let's see if we can get out of here." Billy said. "Help me up, will you?"

 Rebecca lifted him up and he immediately stumbled, revealing a wound in his leg.

 "Billy!!" Rebecca cried. "You're injured!! What happened?"

 "After you were rudely knocked on the ground," Billy stated. "The guy who burst in shot me in the leg. I passed out from pure pain."

 "I'll recover it." Rebecca said and searched herself and found that she had everything except her gun. She pulled out her mixing set and F. Aid kit and found a single Aid Spray inside.

 "Here," she said, giving Billy the Aid Spray. "You know what to do."

 Billy sprayed it over his wound and felt immediate relief.

 "Tell me," Billy asked as Rebecca mixed some chemicals into a tube. "How does this thing work?"

 "It sprays antiseptic and a modified version of penicillin. It also is a pain-reliever, so the pain goes away but your wound isn't healed completely." Rebecca said.

 She pulled out a syringe and pulled some of the chemical into it, measuring the dose. "Ironically," she added. "It's made by Umbrella."

 Billy watched fascinated as she took the syringe and stepped over to him.

 "Okay," she said. "This is a special solution I learned during the two months between escaping the mansion and coming here. It will cause extreme discomfort for five or so minutes. What I have to do is inject it straight into the cleaned wound. It goes to the source and repairs damaged tissue and muscle. It will take ten minutes, but after the first five minutes it activates a number."

 "Rebecca," Billy said quietly. "You're too smart."

 Rebecca smiled. "It won't hurt much when I stick it into the wound, but it will hurt when I squirt the chemical out, since I have to get it out quickly before it dies."

 She slowly stuck the syringe in as Billy clamped his jaw down.

 "On three." she said. "One, two…"

 She pushed on the ejector and the fluid flowed out quickly as Billy yelped in pain.

 "What happened to three?" he cried when it was done.

 "You would've tensed up at three and the wound would've compressed on the needle!!" Rebecca said as she wrapped her arms around Billy to comfort him.

 "Oh God!!" he cried.

 "Calm down!!" Rebecca cried. "It's okay!!"

 For five minutes Rebecca squatted with Billy in her arms as he moaned in pain. His breathing started to slow down, and he closed his eyes and winced.

 "It's over now. The number is working. You'll be fine." Rebecca soothed as she took out her handkerchief and wiped the sweat off Billy's face. "I'm going to find a way out of here."

 She gently set Billy down on the ground and stood up. She walked over to the door and peered through the small window. On the other side was a small office with papers scattered around and blood streaks on the walls.

 "Oh my God…." Rebecca cried quietly.

 Billy slowly stood up and stretched his leg. He walked over to Rebecca and peered through the window.

 "We have to get out of here!!" Rebecca yelled. "Something is going on."

 "Calm down Rebecca," Billy said. "What is it?"

 Rebecca told Billy of her encounter with the shady hobo at the phone booth. Billy frowned at gazed away as he thought.

 "This guy sure knew a lot about Umbrella, didn't he?" Billy asked. "Does this mean that there is an outbreak in the town now?"

 Rebecca thought. "How long do you think we were asleep?"

 "Maybe," Billy said as he squinted at the clock in the office. "Fourteen hours?"

 Rebecca fell silent. "Just enough for things to get loose…."

 "Well, it can't be too bad. Maybe it's only in the lab." Billy said, though he knew that wasn't the case.

 Rebecca drew the file she had found. "Look at this."

 Billy studied it. "Great. Now we have mutant cats and a super-human Tyrant."

 He turned to Rebecca to see that she was running over to one of the chains on the wall. She grabbed hold and started to tug.

 "What are you doing?" Billy asked.

 "I'm getting out of here even if I have to beat the door down." Rebecca said.

 She sat on her haunches and tugged as hard as she could. She stood up and, placing one foot in front of the other, she leaned back. Suddenly a whole section of the wall came out and yelled as she fell back on the floor.

 "Becca," Billy said as he examined the wall. "I think you found our way out!!"

 Rebecca panted and gave him a thumbs-up.

 "If we pull this together it may come out." Billy said.

 So they each grabbed the chain and tugged. The wall slid away, revealing a passage into a broom closet.

 "Hey!" Billy cried. "This is the closet I hid in!!"

 They looked around and opened the door out. In the hallway, Rebecca immediately recognized it as the one with the staircase. There were blood smears along the walls as well as the floor. A corpse lay against the wall.

 "Oh God…" Rebecca murmured as she walked over to it. She bent down and searched the body, finding a diary.

 "_09/25" Rebecca read. "_The researchers in the basement have been making a lot of noise. There have been big bangs and screams. What are they doing down there?__

_09/25 We all know what has been going on. It's happening throughout the lab. People are mutating into some freakish creatures. They feed on other people's flesh. Everyone who is alive is required to be armed. The U.B.C.F. are roaming around cleaning up all the mutants. I've already been attacked by a cannibal. Thanks to this 9mm I have fended for myself._

_09/26 It's over. All of the creatures have been mopped up. The researchers in the basement disappeared as if nothing happened and continued their research. The townspeople have been making calls, asking what was going on, why there were screams, and what strange shapes they saw._

_09/28 It's happening again. A girl raided the facility last night. I myself had to chase after her. She injured a security guard, hitting him where it definitely counts on a man. After that she disappeared, but when I flung open the door to the information room, I knocked her in the head and she went unconscious. There was a male there too; I shot him in the leg. The higher-ups reported them as S.T.A.R.S. member Rebecca Chambers, and second lieutenant Billy Coen, a wanted convict. They locked them in the cell. Back to the point, there are things happening again. All of the sudden. Zombies are attacking everyone left and right, and I was recently attacked by and oversized cat. It clung to the ceiling and dropped on me, but I blew it with my shotgun. And now here I lay against my wall, scribbling down these events as the moans grow closer. I can here it now, it's coming. One bullet in this old pistol left. For who? The monster…..or me?"_

"No…." Billy stuttered as Rebecca stored the diary.

 "It's happening in Raccoon City too." Rebecca said sadly.

 "We need to get out of this building." Billy stated. "Let's go to the door."

 "Wait!" Rebecca cried. "We need to see if they stored our guns somewhere. If there are things crawling around, I don't want to be caught unarmed."

 "Right." Billy said.

 They ran down the hall and opened the door to the office. Rebecca realized that she had left her folder by the corpse.

 "You search the room and I'll run and get it." Rebecca said. Billy nodded.

 So she turned and ran back to the corpse, grabbing her folder and looking out the window. The town was silent. She turned and started to go back, when she heard a groan and the sound of someone standing up.

 She turned around slowly as the zombie stood up and stumbled over to her with outstretched arms. Rebecca slowly backed away as she smelt the rotten breath over her face. The zombie lunged.

 Rebecca jumped back and turned around into the arms of another zombie in a lab coat. She yelped and ducked down and backed up. She swerved around the first zombie and swung her foot into the back of its leg, tripping it. She stood up and ran to the wall.

 "Billy!!" she screamed.

 Meanwhile, Billy rummaged through the mess and found the key to a cabinet. Inside was two pistols. Billy cried with happiness as he grabbed his and stored Rebecca's.

 "Billy!!" he heard.

 He turned and ran out of the door and down the hall and saw Rebecca cornered by two zombies.

 "Rebecca!!" he shouted and flung her gun through the air.

 Rebecca heard Billy and saw a gun coming at her. She grabbed it out of the air and dove down the staircase. She rolled down and fell on her back facing the top, with a zombie stumbling down the stairs after her. She aimed and fired. The bullet went straight into the bridge of the zombie's nose, blowing the whole top half of the zombie's head off. The corpse fell on the ground.

 Another bang was heard as a body flew through the air against the wall. Billy rounded the corner with his gun pointed up.

 "Are you ok?" Billy asked the panting Rebecca.

 "Fine." Rebecca murmured and stood up.

 She clambered up the stairs to meet up with Billy. Billy put his arm around her shoulder.

 "It is happening." he said.

 Rebecca laid her head on his shoulder.

 "Yes," she said softly. "But we will survive together."

 They drew apart and walked down the hall. As they rounded the corner they heard a groan and a ruffling sound. They turned to see the zombie stand up and raise his arms.

 "It's not dead!!" Rebecca cried.

 They both aimed and pumped led into the undead creature. It stumbled back and fell to the ground.

 "I don't understand." Billy said quietly. "I killed it!" 

 "Let's not worry about it." Rebecca said. Billy nodded.

 They ran back down the hallway as Rebecca led the way to the exit. They soon arrived and Billy ran to the door. He cried in disgust as they saw they door was knotted with a long chain and then with a padlock.

 Rebecca shot the padlock. Billy set to work on the knots.

 "I've always hated knots." Billy muttered.

 Rebecca smiled and looked around. She walked over to the desk and looked through it, finding nothing of interest. Suddenly a soft hiss was heard and Rebecca's head jerked up to see what was originally a Siamese Cat staring at her, tail twitching.

 The cat's eyes were black and empty. Its tail was stretched and a long sharp bone stuck out at the end. Its claws had extended, and giant bloody fangs were sticking out of its teeth. Its whole side was missing, revealing a broken rib cage. Rebecca screamed.

 "Hurry Billy!!" she cried as she raised her gun and fired.

 Billy glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened. He quickly set to the knots.

 Rebecca flung herself to the ground as the cat jumped over her and clung to the wall. It flung itself to the ceiling and hung there. It crawled over to Rebecca, who was firing at it crazily. It dropped from the ceiling and Rebecca jumped aside.

 Her gun clicked. Rebecca ran from the cat. She flattened against a wall. The cat lunged at her. Suddenly a long chain whistled by her and slammed into the cat's stomach. The creature flew against a wall and stood up. Billy jumped forward, swinging the chain. With one hard blow the chain connected with the head. The cat's body fell limp.

 "It's okay." Billy soothed as he wrapped Rebecca into a hug.

 "I can't help thinking about Ms. Doodle, my cat." she cried and buried her head into Billy's chest. Billy sighed and hugged her tighter.

 "Come on." he said finally. "Let's go."

 They stood up and exited the building. The street was covered in cars and fires. Rebecca gasped as they saw the zombies roaming around. Off in the distance screams were heard and gunfire.

 "The town is over." Rebecca cried.

 They ran forward, past a cluster of zombies, into the town. A woman ran by screaming.

 "Mademoiselle!!" Rebecca cried and ran after her, with Billy following.

 She chased the woman down an alley. She ran out into another street. The woman screamed as a zombie devoured her. She fell on the floor and was killed.

 "Rebecca!!" Billy yelled as he caught up.

 The zombie finished and stood up. It twitched and its head lolled around. Blood started gushing out of its eyes, nose, ears and mouth, covering its whole head in blood. Claws extended out of the fingers and fangs grew. Muscles contracted and expanded. The creature hunched forward and moaned a deathly moan. It ran at Billy and Rebecca.

 "Run!!" Billy cried and the two charged down the street with the mutant close behind, dripping blood.

 They ran down and soon found a gun shop. Billy pulled Rebecca inside.

 "Figures," he mumbled. "All the good guns are taken."

 They searched around and found a single shotgun and some handgun ammo. Rebecca reloaded and Billy pumped the shotgun.

 "There's a back door over there!!" Rebecca pointed and they ran over to it and exited.

________________________________________________________________________

Yay I'm done!!! Please review.


	4. The Nemesis Prototype

 Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and any related characters or items.

 Author's Note: YAY!! More reviews!! Hmm, I've been desperately thinking of a way to blend this in with the RE storyline. I just read Wesker's Report, so now I have somewhat of an idea, although I hope it doesn't become the same as RE 3. Also, I've changed the secondary genre to Romance. ^_^ You're probably thinking, 'Get on with it!' SO I will.

_______________________________________________________________________

**11:34 a.m.**

 Rebecca shut the door firmly behind her. She surveyed her surroundings. She and Billy stood in a small back alley with trash cans tossed around, blood smears along the walls of other buildings, and a few bodies scattered about. Rebecca glanced down at a body in front of her and saw there was a perfect hole right where the heart was. The heart was missing.

 "Billy," Rebecca said quietly. "Take a look at this."

 Billy peered at it and turned his head away in disgust.

 Rebecca scanned the walls. "Judging from the blood spray," she concluded as she surveyed. "The heart was ripped clean out."

 "What monster could do such a thing?" Billy asked.

 "I don't know," Rebecca said. "Let's hope we don't find out."

 They stood up and walked down the alley. They had gone but a few steps when the doorknob behind them squeaked as it slowly turned.

 "Back up Rebecca." Billy said as he raised his shotgun. Rebecca didn't move.

 "Rebecca, I said-"

 A loud crash echoed as the door swung open and the mutated zombie with the bloody head came roaring out.

 "Up the fire escape!!" Billy cried as he jumped onto the ladder and climbed up.

 Rebecca turned and grabbed on. She climbed a few rungs when the monster grabbed her foot and pulled it towards him. She struggled and yelled as the monster desperately tried to bite it.

 With her gun hand Rebecca let go and grabbed her pistol. Aiming as well as she could she fired. The creature let go and backed up, allowing Rebecca to fly up the ladder as fast as she could.

 Billy swung over the top and looked around. They were over some sort of building with a giant skylight in the center. A lone zombie stood up from the corner and wandered over to him, groaning.

 Billy heard a gunshot and looked back to see Rebecca struggling with the creature. He turned back to the zombie as it lunged at him and grabbed his shoulders.

 Billy struggled and pushed on it as the creature reached for his neck. Billy grabbed his gun and put it to the zombie's neck and fire. The head ripped clean off the shoulder and the body gushed blood on Billy as it clumped to the ground.

 Grabbing a handkerchief Billy wiped off his face and body as well as he could. Just then Rebecca stood up behind him and greeted him.

 "Hey Billy." Rebecca gasped. She saw the zombie on the ground. "What happened?"

 "Something's not right Rebecca," Billy murmured. "These creatures are way to strong. It nearly broke my collar bone with its bare hand."

 Rebecca wandered towards the opposite edge of the room and gazed at the town. "Look," Rebecca said as Billy drew closer. "There is hardly any destruction in that direction."

 There was but a few moans and fires burning in that half of the town.

 "But," she said as she turned around. "There is plenty of destruction to be seen this way."

 On that side there were countless moans, screams of death, roars as creatures scampered about, gunfire, fires blazing, complete destruction.

 "The virus must have not gone that far yet." Billy thought aloud. "It has probably only been leaked for a few hours."

 "How do we get off this roof?" Rebecca wondered.

 They wandered off, searching for a way to get off.

 Suddenly, a loud crash blasted behind them. They both swung around to see a claw shoot out. It grabbed on to the roof and flexed as a body shot out behind it.

 Rebecca cried aloud as a huge creature with a muscular body, an arm that had a normal hand, the other arm with a giant twitching claw. It had two completely black eyes, a normal nose, and no lips so it was in a smile showing rows of bloody teeth, blood smeared around its mouth. Its heart was outlined in its giant chest, and with every beat the chest throbbed, the claw twitched, and the hand shook.

 It stared at Billy without moving, just standing and staring. Billy raised his shotgun and Rebecca raised her pistol. It stood staring at Billy.

 "Tyrant…." Rebecca muttered softly.

 "Life….." the Tyrant said in a raspy voice.

 "It can talk!?" Billy cried.

 The Tyrant lunged at Billy suddenly. Rebecca immediately shot it. It turned to look at her. Its eyes widened and it swayed slightly.

 "S.T.A.R.S." it said.

 Rebecca gasped as the creature took giant strides towards her, shaking the building as it stepped.

 "Hey!!" Billy shouted.

 The monster swung its arm at Billy, and as it swung it stretched out, hitting Billy straight in the gut. Billy rolled over to the edge of the roof, barely hanging on.

 Rebecca backed up as the monster drew closer. Her foot reached the edge and she struggled for balance. She stood up. The monster towered over her. It raised its arm with the normal hand up and plunged the sharp fingers straight towards Rebecca's heart.

 The shotgun went off as Billy aimed at it. The monster stumbled forward. His hand went into Rebecca and shoved her off the building. Billy cried as he heard her screaming as she fell to the earth.

 "You Bio-Weapon Freak!!" he shouted as he cocked his shotgun and aimed at the Tyrant.

 "Life…." it growled and ran at Billy.

 Billy blasted his shot gun at the Tyrant. The Tyrant dove at him, and Billy dove aside. The monster turned swiftly towards him and picked him up.

 Billy kicked at the monster as it strangled him. It reached its claw and started to drive it into Billy's chest. Billy shouted and kicked the monster straight in the head. The Tyrant dropped Billy as it stumbled back. Billy rolled aside to avoid the creature's claw.

  Billy stood up and aimed at the Tyrant. The Tyrant flung its claw up and knocked the shotgun clear out of Billy's hands and it flew off the building. Billy shook his head.

 "Nope. It's way too strong." he panted.

 He ran towards the sky light as the monster behind him charged after him. Billy stopped and looked down.

 "What do I have to lose?" Billy asked. "My life for one."

 He jumped into the skylight and fell down……

 ~**Rebecca~**

"It's over…." Rebecca thought as she screamed and fell.

 She landed on something soft, squishy, and smelly. Groaning she slowly sat up to see she had landed in a dumpster.

 "Oh thank God…" she murmured.

 Grabbing the edge she swung her legs over the edge and dropped to the street. She heard gunfire coming from on top of the building.

 "Billy!" she cried and looked around. "Where's the entrance to the gun shop!?"

 She ran towards what she thought was the way there. She came upon a burning truck, blocking the street. Turning around, she cried in frustration and ran back towards the dumpster.

 A shout echoed and Rebecca looked up to see a shotgun come flying down straight at her. She raised her arms and caught it.

 "Great," she said sadly. "Billy better get out of here."

 A shot came from behind her and she whirled around to see a man backing out of an alley firing a gun. Two zombies were stumbling after him.

 "Die!!" the man cried and ran down the street.

 "Wait!!" Rebecca cried and started to run after him. She sighed and stopped. A loud crash sounded behind her. She swung around to see the mutated zombie come crashing through the window at her.

 It rose from the ground and moaned. Blood came dripping out. Rebecca raised the shotgun.

 "Not this time." she said. She fired a bullet.

 The bullet connected with the mutant's torso. The torso ripped off and flopped on the ground. The legs slowly crumpled down.

 Rebecca sighed. She gasped as the torso crawled over to her, leaving a blood trail. She grabbed her pistol and put it up against the head. She fired, and the body fell limp.

~**Billy**~

 Billy felt cold water surround him. He jerked up and his head emerged from the surface. He had landed in a giant fountain a few feet deep. Climbing out of the freezing cold water, he looked around to see he was actually inside the city hall.

 Standing up to look around, he saw the doors had been barred and nailed shut.

 "Either to prevent something getting in," he muttered. "Or getting out."

  He saw that on the front desk was a stack of papers. Rummaging through it, he found nothing interesting. There was a body behind the desk. Billy squatted down and felt it. There was a notebook in the pocket, and some handgun ammo.

 "_September 26," Billy read. Some of it was smeared with blood. "__A man with bl  de hair came in here   day. As  d for a m n named Ch  s Re      d. Say d he was an es   ed cr   nal on the lo se. I t ld him to ask at t e p    e stat    . September 26, No  ing mu h has happ  ed to ay. Have not see the b  n e boy yet. We have been getting repo  s on st   ge thin s goi g on at the Um   l a Fa I  y. Pro  ly a h ax. September 2 , It'  o er for his t wn. mo  ter ha e bee  unn n g ar  nd. I r n int  an U br  la res     her.  e tol  e ever th ng. bout the vi us and all. It is call d the Co  upt Vi  s. He cal ed it a 'sp of  off of a vi us called t e N mes s V rus, wh  h is a pa a ite.' Th re is a mon  er in the r  m rig t now. I did 't l  ve Amer  a fo this. _T e c ea ure is cl ser now_-"_

 "I can't read the rest." Billy said. He stored the diary. "What is the virus? It looks like Nimesis. Nimeses. Nemesis. The Nemesis Virus? A p-a-blank-a-blank-i-t-e. Parasite? The Nemesis Virus is a parasite? Makes sense. I'll have to tell Becca. Wait, I can't."

 He sadly lowered his eyes and sighed. Looking up he tried to figure out how he could get out. He looked up at the skylight, and could see the faint outline of the Tyrant standing and waiting.

 "Not that way," he murmured.

 He walked back around the room and saw an emergency exit door. He flung it open, entering a street with about ten zombies wandering around. He ran out and looked around.

 "Where is Rebecca?" he cried.

~**Rebecca**~

 Rebecca turned from the corpse and ran in the direction of the man. She paid no attention to the two zombies as she saw that all around zombies were roaming out of alleys. She saw the man battling with an undead creep down the street. She ran after him.

 As the man killed the zombie, Rebecca ran up to him. The man turned to her. It was the one from the hotel.

 "Mademoiselle!!" he cried. "You're are alive!!"

 "And you." Rebecca said happily.

 The man saw her shotgun. "You seem to be faring pretty well for yourself, ma'chere."

 "I manage." she replied. She looked at all the zombie's stumbling towards them. "We need to get out of this part of town."

 "Yes," he said. "The other side of town has been secured by the police. Many civilians have headed over there. I am making my way over there now. Will you accompany me?"

 "Yes," Rebecca said hesitantly. "I will."

 "Good. My name is Jean." he said.

 "Rebecca."

 "Nice to meet you."

 "You too. Let's go!" Rebecca shouted and they ran down the street.

________________________________________________________________________

Eh, this chapter was pretty short. Oh well, please Review!!


	5. The Return of a Captain

 Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any related characters and/or items.

 Author's Note: Wee I'm back. I know, I haven't updated in a looooong time. Well I'll make this chapter as long as I feel like, which I hope will be long. And Mina Aino1, I think I will use your "idea." Please enjoy!!

____________________________________________________________

**12:17 p.m.**

**~Billy~**

 Billy turned and ran down the street. He paused and took out a zombie. The corpse plopped to the ground. Billy cautiously steeped over it. It suddenly stumbled back up and Billy shot it down again. Billy watched in horror as the creature stood up yet again.

 He turned and ran.

 "Why won't these zombies die?!" he cried.

 He heard a loud roar and turned around to see the Nemesis Prototype swiping at some zombies. It suddenly noticed him and stared.

 "Life…." it muttered and lunged at Billy.

 Billy dove aside and crawled behind a dumpster. The monster grabbed the dumpster and tugged at it. Billy fired a few shots with his pistol. The Tyrant merely shook them off.

 The dumpster flew aside and the Tyrant grabbed Billy. Billy closed his eyes as the monster started to drive his claw into Billy's chest. Suddenly the Tyrant stopped. He turned his head and sniffed.

 Flinging Billy aside he mumbled, "S.T.A.R.S."

 He ran down the street. Billy got up and ran after him.

**~Rebecca~**

 "Jean," Rebecca asked the man as the entered an apartment. "What are we doing here?"

 She walked inside and heard a gun cock as the door closed. Turning around she saw Jean's pistol aimed at her head.

 "What are you doing?" she demanded.

 "Put both of the guns, on the table." Jean ordered.

 Rebecca slowly placed the shotgun and pistol on the table by the door. Jean laughed.

 "You're not too bright are you?" he asked. "You don't seem to get it."

 "You're with Umbrella? Aren't you?" Rebecca asked angrily. "You're not even French!"

 "Maybe you are bright." Jean snickered. "Yes. I'm with Umbrella. And no, I'm not French. We learned of your arrival in Paris so we disguised an employee as a Taxi Driver to take you here. I waited in the hotel and sure enough, you arrive."

 "How did you know the Billy was here?" Rebecca asked. "And Wesker?"

 "Billy was easy." Jean laughed. "Not too many Americans visit Faare these days. As for Wesker, he informed me of his arrival himself."

 "You are partners with Wesker, aren't you?" Rebecca asked.

 "Oh yes. I've worked with Umbrella most of my life. When I learned Wesker betrayed the company I tracked him down and joined him. We've been plotting to steal the Corrupt Virus for….quite some time now. Our first attempt was three days ago. It didn't end very well."

 "You're the one who leaked it in the lab." Rebecca accused. "And in the city this last night."

 "You _are bright." Jean mocked. "Yes. That first leak was an accident. I grabbed a sample of the virus and suck away. I didn't know that the virus was connected with the test tubes. Things broke out and….."_

 "How did you know that arrived in France?" Rebecca asked.

 "We've been monitoring every remaining S.T.A.R.S. member." Jean said. "Remember the hobo from the telephone booth? Aren't I such a wonderful actor?   And we monitor that man Chris. And that other guy, Barry. And the wonderful Jill Valentine. Who I believe is fighting for her life in Raccoon City this very moment."

 Rebecca gasped.

 "Oh yes." Jean laughed. "In fact she's being attacked by the same type of Tyrant that attacked you on that roof.

 "What do you know about that?" Rebecca demanded.

  "Only that I set it loose." Jean said. "The Corrupt Virus is great for controlling a B.O.W. Although the Nemesis Prototype isn't as powerful as the Nemesis, which is what is hunting Jill, it still serves its purpose. You see, I programmed the Nemesis Prototype to track down any life in the city and kill it. The real Nemesis was programmed to kill all S.T.A.R.S members, and since the Nemesis is created from the Nemesis Prototype, the two are connected, thus making the Nemesis Prototype kill any S.T.A.R.S. members it finds."

 Rebecca thought back to the rooftop.

 "Why then," Rebecca questioned. "If they are connected, why doesn't the Nemesis attack all life?"

 "Good question." Jean mocked." Because the Nemesis is the stronger and smarter of the two, it is considered the Alpha. The Nemesis Prototype is the Beta. The Beta has to do any tasks the Alpha does, but the Alpha doesn't do the Beta's tasks. Get it?"

 "Yes." Rebecca said. "But why does the Beta suddenly go after S.T.A.R.S.?"

 "It is simply because the Alpha is at its task." Jean snickered. "Say a human's being attacked by the Beta, while in Raccoon City, Jill is being attacked by the Alpha. The Beta's urge to kill a S.T.A.R.S. member gets much stronger. It ignores everything else and finds a S.T.A.R.S. member to kill."

 "So if it is going for a S.T.A.R.S. member, it won't attack anything else." Rebecca pondered.

 "Yes and no." Jean answered. "It will not _deliberately_ go after a normal human, but it _will_ attack anything that gets in its way of its target, even its own kin."

 "You're Nemesis and Proto-Nemesis aren't the best B.O.W., obviously." Rebecca snickered.

 Jean grabbed Rebecca's neck. "And why is that!?" he raged.

 "Because," Rebecca gasped. "If they are going for a specific target and ignore everything else, this leaves them open for attack, which could be the key to defeating them."

 Jean threw Rebecca on the floor. "But they will attack the attacker, regardless of their original target." he shouted.

 "Not unless the attacker delivers a fatal blow first." Rebecca gloated.

 Jean angrily raised his gun and aimed.

 A loud crash echoed as a giant monster crashed through the ceiling. Rebecca screamed and Jean fell back. It was the Proto-Nemesis.

 "S.T.A.R.S….." it roared and reached for Rebecca.

 The door flew open and Billy stepped through, arm outstretched, pistol firing. The Proto-Nemesis roared and charged at Billy. Billy jumped aside and fired at the monster. The creature fell on its knee and shook.

 "What's it doing?" Rebecca asked.

 The Proto-Nemesis stood up and looked at Jean.

 "Life….." it muttered.

 "No!" Jean shouted.

 The Tyrant plunged its hand into Jean's chest. Jean screamed in agony. The Tyrant ripped it hand out, taking Jean's heart with it, still pumping in its hand. Jean's body plopped to the ground.

 Rebecca screamed as the Proto-Nemesis shoved the heart into its mouth and ate it. It turned towards Billy with blood dripping out of its mouth and a chunk of heart caught in its teeth.

 Billy rolled aside as the Tyrant's claw came down. Crawling away from the monster, Billy was flung into the wall by the Tyrant's extendable claw. He rolled over and the Tyrant raised its hand.

 The shotgun blast echoed as the Proto-Nemesis stumbled sideways. Rebecca pumped the shotgun and fired again. They Tyrant stumbled back again. Rebecca stepped closer and fire again. The Proto stumbled up towards a large window. Rebecca ran up and shoved her foot into the Proto. The monster fell through the window and fell to the street.

 Rebecca helped Billy up.

 "Thanks." he said.

 "Anytime." Rebecca said quietly.

 They gazed at each other and leaned forward…..

 "Not bad. For a rookie." a cold voice sounded.

 Rebecca and Billy turned towards the door, surprised.

 "Wesker!!" Rebecca shouted. "What do you want?"

 Wesker laughed coldly. "I've already got it." he said as he held up a tube full of red liquid.

 "The Corrupt Virus." Rebecca gasped.

 "You are a quick one." Wesker mocked. "Now all I need is to find Alexia Ashford."

 "Who's she?" Rebecca asked.

 "No one, to you." Wesker mocked. "I also seek Chris. Revenge is sweet, you know."

 "You leave Chris alone!!" Rebecca shouted.

 "Ah, ah, ah!!" Wesker laughed. "You will have to do as well."

 He walked towards Rebecca. Billy stepped forward.

 "Don't you dare touch her!!" he growled.

 Wesker swung his fist into Billy's head. Billy flew into the wall and fell to the ground.

 "Traitor." Rebecca shouted. She aimed the shotgun at Wesker.

 Wesker laughed. He grabbed the shotgun and pulled it towards him. Rebecca stumbled forward.

 Throwing the shotgun aside, Wesker grabbed Rebecca's arm. Rebecca gasped.

 "You don't know who you're messing with." he mocked.

 Rebecca smacked him across the face. He flung her into the wall across the room.

 Rebecca fell on her knees. Gasping she looked up as Wesker literally flew across the room and grabbed Rebecca by the throat and shoved her up against the wall. Rebecca gasped and kicked at Wesker. Wesker absorbed the blows.

 "You are a worthless cop." He growled as he squeezed tighter. His radio beeped. Dropping Rebecca, he put his hand to his ear.

 "What?" he asked coldly. "You found her? Where? Rockfort Island. Right." He turned and kicked Rebecca into the wall.

 "I'm through with you." he laughed. "But I'll leave a little present for you. And your boyfriend." He looked at Billy who was slowly standing up.

 He turned and jumped out the large broken window the Proto fell through. He turned in mid-air and threw something into the room.

 Billy stumbled to Rebecca and helped her up. She glanced at the thing Wesker threw inside.

 "It's a bomb!!" she cried. It was indeed a time bomb, now down to ten seconds.

 Rebecca grabbed the shotgun and her pistol and grabbed Billy. The two grabbed hands and jumped out the window just as fire exploded after them. The apartment building exploded and was completely on fire as the two fell to the street.

 Rebecca groaned as she sat up. She and Billy landed on the asphalt. Billy sat up and looked at her.

 "You okay?" he asked with concern.

 "I'll be fine." she said and stood up. Billy stood up just in time to catch her in his arms.

 "Careful now." Billy soothed.

 Rebecca rubbed her head and steadied herself. She looked around.

 "Where are we?" Rebecca asked as she looked around.

 "I don't know." Billy muttered.

 "How did you find me?" Rebecca asked.

 "I followed the Tyrant." Billy told. "It was attacking me when it smelt you."

 Rebecca nodded and looked down. There was a radio.

 Rebecca gasped and picked it up. "It looks like Wesker's."

 She set the channels to open. "Is anybody there? This is Rebecca Chambers? Anybody here me? Please!! I need help! Is somebody there?"

 "Rebecca! Is that you!?" a voice responded.

 "Chris?" Rebecca asked in amazement.

 "Yes!!" Chris replied. "Where are you?"

 "Faare, France. The town is infected, and outbreak occurred." Rebecca said.

 "I'm in Paris!!"

 "Can you get us out of here?" 

 "Us?"

 "Yes. I met up with Billy."

"Oh. Of course I'll get you two. Can you wait for a few hours? I'll have to look for transportation."

 "Right. Just get us out!!"

 Rebecca put the radio down. "We're saved!!" she cried to Billy.

 "Yes." Billy agreed. "We need to find a safe place until he can come."

 "Umm…Jean said the police had the north part of the town secured. That's the hotel area. Let's head to the hotel!!" Rebecca cried.

 They ran down the street. They had gone a few blocks when they reached a road block.

 "Crap." Rebecca muttered.

 "Let's try that door over there." Billy pointed to a set of double doors. A sign was above the doors. "Le Musée des Objets Curieux."

 "I think it's a museum." Rebecca muttered.

 "The Museum of Curios Objects." Billy translated.

 "You speak French?" Rebecca asked in amazement.

 "I studied it in High School." Billy said and headed for the doors.

 The two opened the doors to see broken display cased, corpses scattered about, and lots of paintings.

 Rebecca glanced at the corpse of an officer. The body clutched an assault rifle.

 "Oh yeah!!" she yelled and picked up the gun. "Ammo too!!"

 Billy laughed at her antics. "Are you gonna protect me with that now? Be my Guardian Angel?" he asked.

 She walked over to him and put her finger under his chin, bringing his head close to hers. "You bet." she said.

 With that she turned and walked away, swinging the assault rifle around her shoulder on the strap. Billy followed.

 "Look," Billy pointed. "That door leads to the other side of the road block."

  The two ran up to it and tried to open it. It was locked.

 "I don't see a keyhole." Rebecca observed.

 "Look." Billy was studying a statue next to the door with and outstretched fist with a hole through it. There was a plaque in French. Billy read, "Renvoyez-moi ma redevance, et vous aurez votre liberté. Return to me my royalty and you shall have your freedom."

 "Interesting." Rebecca thought. "We need to stick something through his hand to unlock the door. I don't see anything on this floor."

 "Let's check the second floor." Billy suggested.

 Rebecca nodded. The two ran up the staircase to emerge in a room with more pictures and display cases. A zombie dog stood up and growled at them.

 "Oh great." Billy sighed.

 Two more dogs emerged from shadows and advanced on the two. Billy aimed his pistol and Rebecca did the same. The first dog lunged.

 Rolling aside, Rebecca fired at the nearest dog. The dog fell on its side and Rebecca advanced on it, never letting it get up. Billy shot one dog and another jumped at him. He kicked it and shot it. The last dog grabbed Rebecca's arm and tugged at it, tearing into the skin. Rebecca struggled and aimed her gun and fired. The dog let go and fell limp.

 "Here." Billy said as he tossed an aid spray towards Rebecca. Rebecca caught it and sprayed it on her bloody arm.

 Billy saw and interesting display case the size of a locker with a puzzle on the front. He read the plaque, "Donnez-moi en arrière mon corps, et vous pouvez avoir votre redevance. Give me back my body, and you can have your royalty."

 "So we solve the puzzle and we can get out!" Rebecca cried. "Let me do it. I love these type of puzzles. Now what's the picture suppose to be?"

 It was the type of puzzle where a bunch of squares are in a frame, but they're out of order. One free space was left for you to slide the blocks around to form the picture.

 Rebecca worked on it as Billy searched the room. About ten minutes later Rebecca cried in triumph and opened the case. Inside was a gold scepter decorated with jewels. Rebecca grabbed it.

 Just then two monster cats jumped through separate windows into the room. Rebecca cried as she saw them. Dropping the scepter, she aimed her assault rifle. Billy cocked his shotgun.

 They fired away. Rebecca dove aside as the cat swung from the roof onto her. Billy jumped and rolled over the cat as it charged him. Five minutes later, Rebecca shouldered the gun and grabbed the scepter.

 "Let's go." she muttered.

 They turned and ran down the staircase. Running up to the statue, Rebecca stuck the scepter through the fist. A click came from the door.

 "Finally, we can get out!!" Billy cried and hugged Rebecca. She hugged back and opened the door.

________________________________________________________________________________

Alright! I'm done! Please, please review!! It really keeps my inspiration up!! Thanks!


	6. The Mastermind

 Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any related characters/items.

 Author's Note: I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever….again. I'm very sorry. School's been a brat. I did post a new story a little back; I'm turning this fic into a series. I already had the third story up, RE: Lisa's Epilogue, so I posted Home is Where the Heart Is just to have the first chapter up. So anyways, here we go with this fic which surprisingly people seem to love. More twisted plots unveiled!!

________________________________________________________________________

**September 28**

**2: 01 p.m.**

 "Look!!" Rebecca cried.

 She pointed and Billy followed her gaze. He could make out a tall building a few miles away.

 "That's the hotel!!!" Rebecca cried again. "We need to get over there. The police have secured it."

 "Right." Billy said. "Let's get going then."

 They ran down the street together, dodging a few undead on their way. The reached a river.

 "Great." Rebecca sighed.

 The bridge had collapsed underneath a burning oil truck.

 "It must have caught on fire and exploded." Billy said thoughtfully.

 "Sure craps things up for us." Rebecca grimaced.

 Billy looked at her, surprised.

 "What?" she asked irritably.

 "I've never heard you use foul language." Billy said apprehensively.

 "Yeah…well…." she fell silent. _Things change when you're facing a living hell._

 She realized Billy had said something.

 "We'll need to get across it somehow." he said.

 They looked around. Rebecca studied the river. The current was too strong for them to cross; besides, it was a really wide river. Wide enough for a large boat to go down. Billy saw a manhole. If only they had an opener!!

 "Rebecca." he said. "If we can find some sort of opener we can go through that manhole."

 Rebecca agreed. They separated and searched different sides of the street.

 Rebecca saw a newspaper stand. She walked over and kicked the glass open. She grabbed one.

 "Umbrella Incident." she read. "Two days ago, an outbreak of a deadly virus occurred in the Umbrella laboratory. Dr. Jacques Ashford told _U.S. Investigators_ about it."

 She skimmed over it some more. It was just a boring interview containing stuff Rebecca strongly expected was lies. She suddenly thought of something.

 "Jacques Ashford." Rebecca said quietly to herself. "Didn't Wesker say something about an Alexia Ashford? Are the two related in some way?"

 She didn't have too long to ponder this for the windows of the business she had been standing by suddenly crashed. She spun around to see about a dozen zombies come crashing out.

 "Billy!!" she cried.

 But Billy had disappeared. She walked slowly backwards down the street as the zombies advanced. She suddenly tripped and fell on her butt.

 Gasping, she turned and crawled away quickly, standing up as she did. A zombie dove and grabbed her leg, taking a huge chunk out of it. Rebecca screamed and kicked it off.

 Regaining her balance, she watched in horror as the zombie mutated. Blood started gushing out, claws started growing, and the zombie mutated. Its head became crimson red and it charged at Rebecca. Rebecca remembered them all too well.

 "Damn Crimson Heads." she muttered.

 Taking out her pistols, she fired two shots cleanly into its head. It fell to the ground and came after her. She fired at the other zombies. They fell on the ground and stood back up.

 "They can't die." she thought. She recalled something from the Mansion. "If you decapitate them, they'll die."

 She carefully aimed and fired. The bullets whizzed right into the zombie's head and blew the top part off. The monster fell to the ground. During that time, the other zombies had drawn closer and the Crimson Head regained its strength. They charged.

 "This is taking too long!!" she cried.

 She aimed down and fired at the nearest zombie's leg. It blew off and the monster fell to the ground.

 "Where's Billy?!" she screamed as she continued to fire at the advancing dead. He gun clicked dry.

 She suddenly remembered the assault rifle. She saw it way back at the newspaper stand. She must have dropped it when they burst through the window.

 Then she saw it. Gasping, she dropped flat at her back as it flew at her, spearing about three zombies on the way.

 It flew right over her, and then stopped short. She watched in horror as, instead of the claw going back to its owner, the owner flew towards it claw.

 Flinging off the zombies, the Proto-Nemesis growled at Rebecca.

 "S.T.A.R.S…." it roared.

 It raised its claw and came swooshing down. Rebecca rolled aside, avoiding it. She quickly stood up.

 "Oh no you don't!!" a voice shouted.

 Rebecca looked and saw Billy advancing on the monster, shotgun firing.

 The Proto stopped and stared at Billy. Rebecca turned and ran to the other side. Billy reloaded the shotgun and continued firing.

 The Proto leapt at Billy and swung. Billy ducked just in time and dove through the monsters legs. He stood up and fired.

 Confused by this, the Proto stood stupidly, then suddenly turned around and stabbed at the spot Billy had just been standing.

 Billy dove aside as the claw came at him; Rebecca saw that this wasn't going to end well. She looked around and saw the Assault Rifle a few yards away. She shouldered into a zombie and ran for the gun.

 Billy stood and fired some more. The gun clicked.

 "Damnit!!" Billy cried.

 The monster punched Billy. Billy flew on the ground and watched as the monster raised its claw.

 "Hey, pea-brain!!" Rebecca shouted. She fired the Assault Rifle.

 The Proto saw the girl firing. It roared in pain as bullet after bullet entered his chest. He stumbled away, towards the river. Rebecca followed behind him, never letting go of the trigger.

 The gun ran dry and Rebecca dropped it. They watched as the Proto stumbled down the street. With a great roar it collapsed in a heap right into the river, floating downstream.

 Rebecca and Billy cheered. Billy did a sort of dance and Rebecca laughed.

 "Yes!!" she cried. "We finally defeated it."

 "Thanks to you." Billy said proudly.

 "I couldn't have done it if you hadn't shown up just in time to save me." Rebecca responded.

 "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't fired when you did." Billy said.

 They looked into each others eyes for a few minutes. Billy put his arm around her waist.

 "Billy…" she began.

 "Shhhh…" he said.

 He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back. They stood for 5 minutes, kissing furiously.

**2:57 p.m.**

 After they realized they were making out in front of ten zombies and a Crimson Head, they pulled apart and ran towards the river.

 "Billy," Rebecca began as soon as they were safe. "Where did you go?"   
 "I noticed a tool shop," Billy said. "So I took this."

 He reached behind him and pulled a crowbar out the back of his pants.

 Rebecca stood with her eyebrow raised. Billy laughed.

 "Don't worry," he reassured. "It wasn't _inside_ my boxers, so it didn't touch my ass."

 She giggled and took it.

 "It must have been really uncomfortable having a crowbar down your pants and getting knocked around by a Tyrant." she said.

 "Sorta." he said. "In the military we were trained to having an extra gun or ammo in our pants. It wasn't very long, so I could kneel easily enough."

 Rebecca chuckled to herself. It was true that the crowbar wasn't very long. She handed it back to Billy and Billy took the cover off the manhole.

 "Ladies first." he said, handing her the crowbar. "I know you're out of pistol ammo, and I only have one clip left, so take this."

 She took it and swung herself down the ladder. She immediately dropped into ankle high water. Billy followed.

 "Good thing I wore these boots." they said at the same time.

 They walked down the passageway. There were a few lamps scattered about, so they were able to see pretty well. The passage soon opened up to a vast area where the water was waist deep.

 Rebecca reluctantly dropped in. Billy followed. They made their way to the end of the room where a metal grate stood and a ladder led the way up.

 "Only way is up." Billy said. Rebecca nodded.

 They started to climb and a loud rumble was heard. They turned and watch as something started moving towards in the water.

 "What is it?" Billy asked.

 They looked beyond the grate and saw more shapes moving closer. They looked like fish, only there were things poking out where they didn't belong. It had a fin poking up, but the fin had a tentacle slashing about.

 "Rebecca," Billy said. "Get up the ladder, quickly."

 They climbed quickly up the ladder as the monster attacked. A giant fish like creature leaped after them, Rebecca couldn't help but scream.

 It looked like an oversized trout. It had the body, but 4 legs were poking out on either side, making it look like a spider with gills. Speaking of the gills, out of each one a long purple and bloody tentacle squirmed out of it. Rebecca thought they might be feelers, for they felt along the wall and in the water. Then when one lashed at her ankle she new that wasn't the only thing it was for.

 It had a fin, and like mentioned tentacles were lashing out of it as well. What was also very bizarre was that there were two normal, although gigantic, eyes, as well as eight slightly smaller ones. The tail was extremely bizarre. It had what seemed like suction cups, as well as bones poking out. The bones acted very much like whips, slashing at the walls and leaving giant gashes.

 Rebecca and Billy made it up the ladder. It took them to a second level which was just a ledge that over looked the giant fish. The creatures were larger then hippos, maybe only a little smaller then a full sized elephant.

 The couple made their way cautiously along the ledge. It led over the grate and into the next pool area. They entered the other side and looked down to see the water was clear of biohazard freaks. They saw no ladder.

 "I think the only way is to jump." Billy said.

 Rebecca nodded in agreement. She sat on the edge and slowly slid off, turning around to hang on by her fingers. Billy followed suit. She let go and splashed into the water, becoming fully submerged.

 Standing up quickly as Billy splashed down next to her, she shivered.

 "Hope this water is clean…" she muttered as Billy stood up.

 A loud rumble alerted them of something. They turned to see the giant fish were slashing at the grate, slowly bending it inward. Billy panicked and saw a lever against the wall.

 Rebecca screamed as the rate shattered. Three monsters came swimming top speed at them. Billy dove for the lever, hitting it just as the first monster reached Rebecca.

 It happened all at once. Rebecca was raising her crowbar just as a hatch opened in the water on the other side. Water started draining, but the undertow pulled Rebecca and Billy under.

 Billy managed to grab onto the broken grate and Rebecca's crowbar got latched on the wall. She clung onto it desperately. The bio-fish, on the other hand, were sucked under and swept down the hatch.

  The currents stopped and Billy and Becca stood up. They looked at each other and began to giggle. For two minutes they giggled crazily at just escaping death. Finally Billy raised his hand.

 "We should get going." he choked. Rebecca nodded.

 They walked down the passage and came upon a shutter. Rebecca studied it and found a slot for three emblems to be placed.

 "Ah. What fun." she murmured. She read the plaque. "Water and fire are the two strongest elements. When combined, they can prove to be the most relaxing."

 "…….Alright." Billy muttered, puzzled.

 "I think the first two plaques are to be water and fire." Rebecca contemplated. "As for the third, what would water and fire make?"

 They thought for a minute. Suddenly Rebecca laughed and rolled her eyes at her self.

 "Did I graduate from college at 18 or what?" she asked herself. "Its steam!! Steam is what we want."

 "You graduated at 18?" Billy asked, impressed.

 "Long story." Rebecca said. Billy nodded.

 There was a rusted door to their left. Rebecca walked to it and saw that it had a valve due to being watertight. She turned the valve and it opened.

 They entered some kind of locker room. Rebecca saw a box of handgun bullets and gleefully reloaded her gun. Billy kicked open a locker and found a full supply of handgun and shotgun bullets. They stocked up.

 "Almost as if they're preparing us for something." Rebecca said. Billy nodded.

 They opened each locker and found an assortment of items. Mostly clothes.

 "God," Rebecca said as she flung underwear aside. "These guys need to clean this once in a while."

 She bent down and pulled out a box full of bows. She took them and moved on.

 Billy went through the other side of the room. He found a side pack. He took it and strapped it around his waist, putting his spare ammo inside.

 Rebecca found more bows and a pistol holster. She flung it around her side and stored her gun in it, allowing space in her pockets. In the next locker she found a few aid-sprays, which she stored in her aid kit. Further on she found more ammo, aid sprays and a bag of grenades.

 In the next locker she found an emblem with a water drop on it. She shouted towards Billy, who was storing his shotgun in the holster he just found.

 "Look!!" Rebecca cried.

 Billy saw what she was holding. "Great!! Now we just need fire and steam."

 They went through more lockers, finding nothing of interest. Rebecca opened a closet and found a backpack hanging there. It was compact and tight, but held many items. She put it on and found she could hardly notice it was there. Also in the closet, at the very bottom corner, was a bowgun.

 Rebecca happily took it and saw it took one bow at a time. She tested it and fired. It hit the wall with such a force the wall cracked around it.

 "These bows kick." she said happily and reloaded it, finding it easy and quick. Billy chuckled at her antics and the duo entered through another door.

 They emerged in a vast, cavern-like room. They were on a catwalk, with glass windows surrounding a water tank. Rebecca peered inside and gasped as she saw a hundred octopus type things swimming about. Looking closer, they saw that each octopus was decaying, and they realized that they had been infused with the virus.

 "Mwahahahahaha!!" an evil voice echoed.

 Rebecca and Billy turned to see a man on the level above them.

 "Welcome children." he said in a creepy voice. "How good of you to join me."

 "Who are you?" Billy shouted.

 "Don't you know?" he asked. He laughed. "I am Jacques Ashford. Commander of this town."

 "Ashford?" Rebecca asked. "Are you related to Alexia Ashford?"

 "Yes. She is my great niece." he answered. "Her damned grandpa, Edward, stole my research!!"

 "Edward?" Rebecca asked. "Who is he?"

 "He is my brother!" Jacques shouted angrily. "He stole my research and together he and that damned Spencer created Umbrella!! I am the rightful owner of the company!!"

 "Spencer?" Rebecca asked. "Isn't he dead? You must be old now."

 "Death does not affect me!!" Jacques roared. "And you are only irritating me. I have prepared a little playmate for you."

 "What are you doing?!!" Billy asked.

 "Say bye!!" Jacques answered.

 While laughing, he pulled a lever and entered an elevator. The duo turned as the water in the tank drained a little, opening a giant hatch and something big came out. 

 Rebecca screamed as a giant hybrid of an octopus and squid shot out. They watched as it used to of its thirteen tentacles to latch itself to the ceiling. The little octopus, which were the size of regular octopus, swam down the hatch. The giant hybrid stuck its tentacle out, breaking through the glass right at Rebecca and Billy. They dove aside.

 "Rebecca!!" Billy shouted as he saw a lift. "Go down that lift and destroy it!! I'll keep it busy!!"

 Rebecca nodded and headed towards the lift. A tentacle shot through glass and water rushed at Rebecca. The tentacle grabbed her and lifted her towards the hybrid.

 "Billy!!" Rebecca cried.

 She struggled with the tentacle as she was brought closer to the hybrid's mouth. She aimed as best she could with her crossbow and fired straight into the monster's mouth. It roared and threw Rebecca into the wall next to the lift.

 Rebecca got up and pushed the button on the lift. It went down and she jumped on it.

**~Billy~**

 Billy fired his shotgun at the monster. It roared and stabbed at Billy. Billy dove aside and saw that the monster shook off the bullets. He had an idea.

 Taking aim, he shot at the monster's tentacles that were holding it up. They weakened.

 Billy continued firing at its tentacles and soon it collapsed into the water. Billy sighed with relief, but a tentacle shot at him form the water. Billy dodged.

 He watched the hybrid swim around the huge tank slowly, then shoot a tentacle at him. The third time it struck him in the stomach, causing blood to dribble out. He sprayed an aid spray on it and continued fighting.

 Suddenly the hybrid shot in the air, latched onto the ceiling and spread all its other tentacles out, breaking through every glass window, sending more water in. Billy dropped on the floor and the tentacle went over him.

**~Rebecca~**

 Rebecca went stepped off the lift and was in a small square room. There were door on each side. She ran towards the one labeled "Aquarium" and tried to open the water tight door. It wouldn't budge. She looked at a panel to her right.

 "Put my compound together, and the water will go." she read.

 There was a place for an emblem. She quickly stuck the water emblem in it and buttons lit up.

 "Compound for water….." she thought. "That's easy. H2O."

 She quickly entered the combination and there was a loud rumble as the water level decreased.

 She turned and opened the door.

 **~Billy~**

Billy watched as the water drained down and the monster roared in anger. He quickly set to detaching it from the roof while dodging tentacles.

 **~Rebecca~**

Rebecca entered the room and was immediately stabbed by a tentacle. It latched onto her arm and more stuck to her whole body. She was slowly being pulled towards the railing and closer to the water.

 She struggled and pulled out her combat knife, slashing at the tentacles. They slowly loosened. She jumped aside of more and stood up. She saw she was in a circular room with railing over the water. Inside the water was the little octopus. Above her was a giant hatch and she could hear the giant octopus roaring as Billy attacked its tentacles.

 She turned and saw another draining switch, then she saw a loose cable flying around like a snake sending sparks everywhere. She ran towards it and picked it up carefully. She was just about to throw it in when a loud roar echoed and something large dropped through the ceiling.

 Rebecca screamed as the giant hybrid splashed into the water. Rebecca quickly tossed the wire in and listened to all the octopus cries as they were electrocuted. The giant monster roared and twisted around. The fuse blew and the electricity stopped. Everything lay quiet.

 Rebecca gasped and started to walk towards the ladder. Suddenly an enormous roar echoed and the giant hybrid spread its tentacles and latched onto the railing, lifting itself up. It roared and squirted a kind of poisounous ink at Rebecca. She dove aside and fired like mad at the monster.

 It thrust its chest forward and showed a huge gash where its heart could be seen beating. Rebecca took careful aim.

 "I've got you now." she said and fired.

 The arrow went straight into the monster's heart, causing it to roar and fall into the water, dead. Rebecca fell to the ground and gasped.

______________________________________________________________________

Yes!! I'm finally finished!! It is a pretty long chapter, just to make up for my absence. Please read and review and I hope you like it!! I'll have the next chapter up hopefully before next weekend. Bye!


	7. The True Virus

 Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any related characters and/or items.

 Author's Note: Alright…..so I lied. I didn't get the chapter up at the end of that week. Ah well….. I'm really excited about my fic ideas. As you know, I'm making a series. Well….I know exactly how I want to end it. I am so stoked!! I almost can't wait for the final edition…..but at this rate it will take years….;_; so…yea. I'll get on with this chapter…..only 8 more chapters after this one…..

________________________________________________________________________

**September 28**

**4:13**

 "Hurry Rebecca!!"

 "Wha….?"

 "Come on….get up…please baby….we've gotta move."

 "……ugn….caaaan't……too early."

 "Please honey…..we've gotta move…now. It's coming….and it's pissed…"

 Rebecca slowly lifted her heavy eyelids. She saw a frantic Billy laying over her, trying to wake her.

 "What happened? Something wrong? What's coming?" she muttered.

 "It's alright…you passed out. You're exhausted…the sooner we get to the hotel the better." Billy said as he helped Rebecca too her feet.

 "What's coming?" she asked impatiently.

 Billy got a distant look on his face, like he was looking at Rebecca but not seeing her.

 "It is….not sure….just…there…..alive…being…whole….yet….not whole…unaware….yet such strong emotion….but no emotion at all….like it is….but also isn't…." he said.

 Rebecca stared in confusion at Billy's pointless muttering.

 "Makes you think…..feeds on humans….yet doesn't touch them…feeds on….emotions….memories….existence." he said and the distance look disappeared and he looked at Rebecca with a strange look.

 "Billy…what is it?" Rebecca asked worriedly.

 "We must go." Billy said shortly.

 He turned and led them towards the door exiting the room. As they reached the door, a loud thud echoed in the chamber above. Rebecca and Billy looked up. A scratching noise was heard followed by a creepy whisper.

 "What is that?" Rebecca asked.

 "Its here….gotta keep moving…." Billy said. He turned and ran through the watertight door.

 Rebecca followed and turned to look at the direction of the noise. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a long, smoky, black tentacle reach through the hatch to lower its owner in. Rebecca started to scream and Billy pulled her through the door and locked it.

 "What was that?" Rebecca cried frantically. "It was a like a tentacle, only it wasn't solid. It was as if a bunch of smoke formed together…."

 "I know!!" Billy cried. "That's what I was telling you!! We need to move."

 They could hear the creature scratching and whispering behind the door. Suddenly the valve on the watertight door began to slowly turn, squeaking loudly.

 Rebecca quickly yanked the Water Crest out of its slot. The door beeped and was electronically locked. The valve stopped turning.

 Rebecca and Billy stumbled backward as a pounding came from beyond the door. The door shook as a strong force was pounding behind it.

 "What do we do?" Rebecca cried.

 The pounding stopped. The duo crept cautiously to the door. Suddenly they heard scratching and whispering from above them. Things were banging around as the creature made its way above them.

 "The lift!!" Billy cried. He ran to it and pushed the up button.

 The lift began to ascend. Rebecca screamed as a long tentacle shot down the hole, followed by another.

 "Oh my God!!" Rebecca screamed.

 Something was coming down the hole.  Five tentacles were through now. A thing was coming down, supported by the tentacles. Only a bit got through when Rebecca and Billy suddenly felt……nothing.

 They literally "fell into themselves." They were hot, yet they were cold. They were angry, yet they were peaceful. They were calm, yet they were giddy. They were happy, yet they were sad. It was all gone. All the emotion they had ever felt was suddenly disappearing. They were no longer aware of anything. They could neither see nor could they not see.

 When you close your eyes, you still see. You can see the back of your eyelids, black, dark, light. Those are all sights. Rebecca and Billy saw neither of those. To them, sight never existed. Nor did sound, touch, smell, voice. Life was not a concept to them. They were not aware of anything, not of themselves.

 Then suddenly, the two were aware of….something. A force so strong that nothing could ever break it. They did not know what this force was, for it was weak. It was a new force, a fire barely lighten, not yet having risen to roaring flames.

 Then it came back. All they had lost hit them with such a force that Rebecca screamed and Billy yelped. They looked and saw that the lift was closing on the creature. A tentacle got caught and was severed. It simply vanished as smoke into the air. The lift closed, the hole was sealed.

 Rebecca collapsed into Billy's arms. He leaned against a wall and hugged Rebecca close.

 "What was that?" Rebecca asked shakily. "That….feeling. Or lack of feeling. I can't quite remember it …for it wasn't really there, yet it was so strongly present. The inability to think, the lack of awareness. I remember…..yet….I don't. For I was unable to create a memory."

 She shivered and Billy held her tighter.

 "I told you." Billy said. "I said that it fed on humans……but not physically. Mentally. Feeds on thought…life….power…emotion….existence."

 "It's so confusing." Rebecca whispered. "So hard to explain. It's as if…the creature feeds on…..your soul…"

 The two hugged tighter.

 "But what was that…feeling?" Billy asked. "That emotion that was unbreakable. It was there, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was too weak."

 "I don't know." Rebecca admitted. "It was so strongly present, but I couldn't grasp onto it. Do you think-"

 Just then the scratching got louder and the creature was banging on the ceiling. Rebecca and Billy stood up and watched in horror as the ceiling slowly bent inward.

 "RUN!!" Billy cried.

 The two ran to the other door and flung it open. They ran through and slammed the door just as the ceiling in the room they came from caved in. Rebecca saw a desk next to the door and dragged it in front of the door. The creature started banging on the other side of the door.

 "Let's move!!" Billy cried.

 They turned and ran across the small room. It was full of buttons and levers. Rebecca stopped and looked at a lever.

 "Come on Rebecca!!" Billy cried.

 "Wait!!" she cried.

 She pulled down a lever. The screen next to her showed the water level rise. They heard water flowing above them. It filled the room they just came from. The creature let out a roar, cry, scream, whisper, shout, laugh, and sob all at once. Rebecca and Billy looked at each other, frightened.

 Suddenly, water started coming out of the door. 

 "It's not watertight!!" Rebecca cried. 

 They turned and ran through the last door. It led to a single lift. They closed the door and boarded the lift. It led them to them into another small room. They entered through the door.

 They entered the second floor ledge of the giant aquarium room where Billy fought the hybrid. The first floor was completely filled with water. They could see a dark shape swimming around in it. They knew what it was.

 "Let's get out before it attacks again." Billy said.

 They ran around the catwalk and towards the elevator Jacques took. They entered just as a long smoky tentacle reached onto the railing.

 The small service elevator rose and opened into a sewer tunnel. Billy exited and scanned around, spotting a ladder against the far wall.

 "Our escape. Let's go." he said.

 They ran towards it and Billy climbed up, followed by Rebecca. Billy pushed off the manhole cover and jumped out. Rebecca followed.

 They looked around and saw that they had reached the other side of the river. Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

 "Well," Billy said. "At least we made it across."

 A series of moans and cries arose from the opposite bank. The duo looked across to see hundreds of undead stumbling down the streets towards the river. All types of zombies. Men, women and children, in pajamas, dresses, suits, work clothes, nightgowns, and nude. All of them were gathering at the edge of the river. Every pair of eyes were transfixed on Billy and Rebecca.

 "Why are they gathering here?" Rebecca asked.

 "Maybe there's no one left…." Billy suggested.

 "It looks like it…" Rebecca murmured. "Every zombie on that side of town is here. But…zombies aren't able to tell where the rest of the life is…are they?"

 "These are different zombies then." Billy said.

 Indeed it seemed as if the undead had gathered at the edge of the river because the rest of the humans were there. Zombies were pouring in from buildings, alleys, streets, everywhere. Most of them were Crimson Head. They roared and screamed.

 "What is with those guys?" Billy asked, pointing to the Crimson Heads.

 "They're Crimson Heads." Rebecca explained. "I encountered them in the Mansion. It used to be that if you did not decapitate or incinerate a zombie when you killed it, they mutated. But these are strange. They mutate if they taste human blood. That's why half of the zombie's are Crimson Heads."

 Billy nodded. Suddenly, a moan was heard and the duo turned to see several zombies were climbing over the truck that was blocking the bridge. The other hundreds of zombies were following them.

 "No way," Rebecca said. "These zombies are too smart."

  "Listen." Billy said.

 She listened for a few seconds. Then she heard it. There was a scratching and whispering sound coming from the manhole. It was getting louder.

 "It found us." Rebecca said.

 "Run!!" Billy yelled.

 They turned and fled down the street as a wave of zombies came over the truck and after them. Rebecca looked behind her to see hundreds of Crimson Heads and zombies chasing after them. Five tentacles were reaching out of the manhole, slowly pulling up….

 Rebecca turned her head and continued running with Billy. They hit a road block and ran down a side alley.

 "I hate these alleys!!" Rebecca cried.

 They navigated through the maze of alleys. They came to a dead end with a door. Billy glanced at Rebecca and she nodded. They entered the building.

 It was a large dining room, illuminated by a single candelabra. The floor was heavily coated with dust. It was misty; they had to peer closely to see around. Suddenly a voice spoke.

 "Welcome back." Jacques Ashford said. "I see you've met my little toy."

 "What do you want?" Billy asked.

 "The same thing you want." he replied. "A second chance at life."

 Rebecca glanced at Billy. His face showed no emotion.

 "What was the toy you mentioned?" Rebecca asked.

 "Oh that." Jacques answered. "You know. Makes you feel as if you were never born."

 "You created that monster?!" Billy asked.

 "Do you know what that creature is?" Jacques asked. "The power it contains? That thing can single-handedly destroy the world. It can eat the soul of every person on the planet. What would be left? Just a bunch of mindless bodies lulling around."

 "Is that what you plan on doing?" Rebecca asked. "Using that monster to take over everything?"

 "Not me!!" Jacques answered. "Course not. Umbrella is trying to take over. The mindless beings have proven to be the most worthy test subjects. Have you heard of Nemesis and Proto-Nemesis?"

 "Yes." Rebecca said impatiently.

 "Well. The mindless bodies left from the creature were used in the creation of the Nemesis and Proto-Nemesis."

 "What?"

 "Yes. An Umbrella corporation here in Europe discovered the Nemesis Virus."

 "Which is a parasite." Billy added.

 "Exactly." Jacques said. "But no test subject would survive with the parasite in their head. Only one test subject survived. The rest of the subject's minds wouldn't cooperate with the parasite. So the parasite killed it."

 "Who was the only survivor?" Rebecca asked.

 "A woman." Jacques answered. "Little is known to us about her. The base in Raccoon Forest has been performing countless tests on her. She has turned to and immortal mutant who still retains some human thinking ability. We suspect her to be Lisa Trevor."

 Rebecca gasped. "No……"

 "What's wrong?" Billy asked.

 "Lisa….poor girl…..what did you do to her?" Rebecca cried.

 "Ah yes." Jacques said. "I remember. You ran into her a couple of times, when the S.T.A.R.S. were in the Mansion. Yes, little Lisa has been most helpful. You see, the Nemesis virus was allowed access to her ear canal. It climbed in, and simply…vanished."

 "What?" Billy asked. 

 "Lisa absorbed it." Jacques said. "It became apart of her. The researchers deemed her useless. But I was there. I stayed to watch her. They thought the virus had disappeared. But it only got stronger. It absorbed some of Lisa too. She had been infused with so many viruses that the Nemesis Virus mutated. It left her, a much different entity. It was still a parasite, only much larger, and much stronger. I captured it. I took it back here, and named it. I called it, the Corrupt Virus."

 "What?" Rebecca cried. "That monster is the true virus? What about that red liquid Wesker had? And what is with all the research if no one can get near the creature?"

 "The red liquid you saw is an extraction from the head of Corrupt." Jacques saw. "We had to use machinery to get it. We administered it to humans, dogs, cats, everything we could get. Corrupt had to be fed. So we allowed it to eat the soul of humans we'd capture. We'd pin it on someone else, accusing them of murder, rape, whatever."

 "You sick people." Billy said.

 "But we had to do something with the bodies." he continued. "So we decided to perform experiments on them. That's when I had an idea. Since these bodies had no mind…they couldn't fight the Nemesis Virus. So we ordered a sample. We administered it to a body. The parasite was able to work with the body. Soon it began to mutate. We sped up the process by giving it some T-Virus. Then we added some Corrupt Virus. That's where we went wrong. Thus the Proto-Nemesis was born. It was unstable, not a very good B.O.W. But the authorities were intrigued. They ordered the other base to give their research to us."

 "Authorities?" Billy asked.

 "Leaders of Umbrella, at the main headquarters." Jacques said absently. "So we performed on another body. This time we added T-Virus, but not any Corrupt Virus. Thus Nemesis was born. But Corrupt started getting restless. It was starting to develop such strength that it was kept in Maximum Containment. So we moved it. We created a passage from the base to the sewers. It was stored their, with plenty of room to move about."

 "How did it get out?" Rebecca asked.

 "Well," Jacques began. "Some asshole tried to steal a sample of the virus. But we booby trapped it. We knew what he was up to before he did it. So creatures were let out. But we'd been prepared. We handled it pretty well. But something happened. Something we didn't expect. Nearby residents decided to investigate. They entered the building and saw what we were up to. Soon the whole town knew."

 "And you couldn't let that happen." Billy said.

 "No. We couldn't." Jacques said. "So we threatened to let our creations loose on the town if they told. They kept quiet. But we knew they wouldn't for long. When you two arrived we realized that someone in the town had tipped S.T.A.R.S. off. So we needed to kill off the whole town. We cut off every retreat, and slipped the Corrupt Virus and the T-Virus into the water supply. People were dying left and right."

 "You bastards!!" Billy screamed.

 "The zombie population expanded rapidly." Jacques said smugly. "What we hadn't expected was for the townsfolk to retaliate. The police banded together, and secured the hotel. Many citizens took up arms and stayed in the hotel for shelter. They blew up an oil truck on the bridge, so the zombies wouldn't be able to get passed."

 "But how did Corrupt get out?" Rebecca asked impatiently.

 "I decided that we needed to get rid of the town quickly." Jacques said. "That's what I was doing when we met in the sewer. I set it loose, knowing it would find its way out. I was hoping it would kill you, if the hybrid didn't. But you escaped. So now, I can kill you."

 He raised a pistol and aimed at Rebecca's head. Billy grabbed her and they huddled together. But they heard something. A noise outside, very familiar to them. Scratching. Whispering.

 "It's Corrupt!!" Jacques cried. He turned and fled out another door. Something fell out of his pocket. Rebecca stooped down and grabbed it.

 "It's the fire crest!" she exclaimed.

 "Let's move!!" Billy cried.

 So they ran out a different door. It put them on the main road. Straight ahead was the hotel. She could see police cars around it and people moving around. They weren't walking like zombies.

 "We made it!!" she cried.

 Suddenly, Corrupt jumped in front of them. Rebecca let out a scream.

 It looked like an octopus, with black, smoky tentacles. But the head was solid. It was somewhat shaped like a brain. What was even more bizarre was the eyes all over the head. They were looking all around. Then she saw the mouth. It was a small hole. It reminded Rebecca of a nose. The whispering was coming from it. It seemed to be tasting the air, smelling it, looking for life. Corrupt was bigger then Rebecca and Billy combined.

 Rebecca and Billy expected to "fall into themselves" again. But Corrupt was distracted. It wasn't paying attention to them. Rebecca automatically gripped her crossbow and shot Corrupt. The arrow stuck on its head and it did its scream, cry, laugh, shout and sob. Its eyes focused on Rebecca. The whispering got louder.

 Billy watched as Rebecca's eyes emptied. Her body went limp and she started stumbling pointlessly. Then she collapsed on the ground and twitched. Billy felt horror just watching it. 

 Rebecca was gone. Her emotions were being emptied. She couldn't see, couldn't remember, nothing. She wasn't aware of her actions. She wasn't aware of being there, being a human. But then she felt it. A small feeling, stronger then before. Senses started returning. She was aware, aware of not being aware. So she grasped onto the small emotion.

 She felt something. Something alien, foreign. Confusion. But not from her. As she delved deeper into the small emotion, she realized it was Corrupt's confusion she was feeling. It was confused. Its prey had never fought back. It was also angry, angry that there was and emotion it couldn't get to. Rebecca felt another sense coming back. Her fear was hitting her full force. But before she could use her limited ability to ponder what her fear was, all her feelings hit her full force. She screamed loudly and fell back on the ground.

 Billy pumped the shotgun and shot Corrupt again. Corrupt did its roar again then turned and started sucking Billy's emotions. Billy lost everything. But felt that small emotion again. He grabbed it. Then everything came back.

 Rebecca fired the crossbow again. She ran forward and slammed her fist straight into Corrupt. It roared and started eating Rebecca. But it had barely started when it felt a hundred bullets enter its body.

 Rebecca and Billy turned to see a police squad attacking Corrupt with pistols, shotguns and assault rifles. Corrupt flew into the air. It hovered for a moment, letting bullets enter its body. Then it attacked. Immediately and officer fell on the ground. Before he could come back, Corrupt grabbed him in its tentacles.

 There was a blinding light. Rebecca could have sworn she heard a whooshing sound as the body of the officer fell to the ground. He rolled around, and made sputtering noises. It was over. His soul was gone forever.

 Corrupt attacked the remaining officers. It was able to drain two officers before it weakened. Rebecca and Billy had entered the fray. Corrupt started going berserk, and everyone in that area suddenly disappeared. There bodies were there, but they had no minds.

 Rebecca and Billy grasped the small emotion they felt. It was getting stronger. Soon a few abilities were coming back to them. Corrupt was too distracted by the other officers to pay too much attention to there defense. But it noticed them. It fought back as well as it could. Rebecca and Billy realized that it was only absent-mindedly fighting them. It could easily defeat them.

 Then they received sight. Looking down, Rebecca saw a gun in her hand, but didn't know what it was. She dropped it. They realized they could control their hands. They got excited. Then they wondered what excitement was. They delved deeper into the ever-growing emotion.

 Rebecca reached into her boot. It was merely and explorative gesture. She was wondering why she was wearing a boot. She wanted to know what her feet looked like. She felt something. She pulled it out. It was her combat knife. Suddenly a brief memory hit her. The first memory she had felt. It was a memory of her stabbing something with it. Then she felt a new emotion. Hate. She realized she hated Corrupt. She put her emotion and her memory together.

 Looking around, she spotted Corrupt grasping an officer in its tentacles. She stumbled to it, and drove the knife into its head.

 Cries erupted from the area. All the emotions flooded back into the officers and Rebecca and Billy. They stood up to see Rebecca standing with a knife in Corrupt. Corrupt was not moving. Before their eyes, it suddenly turned to smoke. A breeze caught the smoke and drove it towards sea.

 "Merci vraiment ma'am!!  Êtes-vous bien?  Nous vous avons entendu crier et avons vu la créature et sommes venu pour aider et-" an officer said.

 "Wait!!" Rebecca cried. "We're American. I'm Officer Rebecca Chambers from S.T.A.R.S. This is ex-Lieutenant Billy Coen. We're here to stop Umbrella."

 "Oh!! Thank goodness some help has arrived!! You are truly good luck, ma'chere. Where is the rest of your troops?" the officer said in pretty good English.

 Rebecca glanced at Billy.

 "We'll talk at the hotel." Rebecca and Billy said together.

 So they walked with the remaining officers down the road.

________________________________________________________________________

Yay!! I'm done!! I think this was a pretty good chapter. Please read and review!! Your reviews really keep me going. Thanks!! Can any of you guess what the emotion the Corrupt can't eat and only Rebecca and Billy have (as far as you know)?


	8. An Angel and a Demon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any related characters/items._

_Author's Note: OH MY GOD!! Please forgive me!! I haven't updated in FOREEEVER!! I'm so sorry. I know how I want this series to go, though. I won't tell you, though. I will tell you one thing, you'll be hearing a lot about Lisa Trevor from me. Oh, and good job to all of you that correctly guessed the emotion. It is love!! You say this story is full of plot twists. Believe me, it'll only get worse._

**September 28**

**7:23 p.m.**

"Okay Mademoiselle." the officer said as he entered the lounge where Billy and Rebecca sat on a couch. "Why are you truly here? We know S.T.A.R.S. was eliminated by Umbrella. And you Monsieur Coen. We've checked your record. We know you're a fugitive on the run. What are you two doing here?"

"Look, officer." Rebecca stood up. "Let's straighten a few things. First of all, S.T.A.R.S. was eliminated. But there were survivors. Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, and myself. We were still part of S.T.A.R.S. Second of all, we all have a bad history with Umbrella, why start are own war when there are much bigger things going on here? And lastly, I know Billy is a convict, but at the moment we have no choice but to trust him right now. Understood?"

Billy stared at Rebecca, mouth slightly open. The officer just looked taken aback. He gave a feeble nod.

"You may go to your room," the officer said. "We are having a briefing in two hours. We want you two to attend. You're dismissed."

Billy and Rebecca looked at each other in dismay. This officer's sudden mood change confused them greatly. They shrugged and trudged up the stairs to Rebecca's hotel room. Billy stopped by his cheaper and smaller room to get his clothes and other stuff. They entered the door to Rebecca's nicer and larger room.

"Where'd you get the money for all this?" Billy asked as he saw Rebecca's room.

"The S.T.A.R.S. Visa can work wonders." Rebecca said simply as she looked out the window to the devastation all around. She sighed.

"I'm gonna shower okay?" she told Billy.

"Okay." he answered. "I'll take one after you. But…er…I really gotta pee. Can I go a sec?"

Rebecca laughed. "Go ahead."

Billy rushed in the bathroom and relieved himself. He exited and Rebecca closed the door and started the shower. She took out her weapons, ammo, health items and other important objects. She slowly peeled off her grimy, bloody clothes and examined her many cuts, gashes and bruises. Nothing too serious. She stepped into the steamy water.

Meanwhile, Billy had propped himself comfortably on the couch and was skimming through the daily newspaper that was delivered to each room. Not much of anything interesting was written except the usual reports about the Umbrella Lab mystery. He soon grew bored of this and turned on the TV. Blank screens, blank screens, more blank screens. He flipped through many channels.

They were all the same.

"Blank, blank, blank, blank," Billy recited. "Blank, blank, a face, blank, bla…WAIT!!"

He flipped back two channels and came to the channel with a face. That's all it was a face. It was a little girl's. She looked ten or eleven. Billy couldn't help getting creeped out by the way girl looked at him. She was looking RIGHT AT HIM!!

He watched as the girl opened her mouth and began to sing a slow, eerie song. He couldn't help thinking of the young Marcus. Then the song stopped. Billy watched in fascination as the girl's smug expression turned to one of pure terror. She opened her mouth and cried out as her face began to erupt in flames. But it was no usual fire.

Her head stayed perfectly intact as the fire erupted around her. Billy watched in horror as the screen began to distort around the girl's face. She screamed again, louder. The screen distorted to a picture of an ocean. Wait…no…it wasn't an ocean. Billy gasped as he realized. It was an eye!! The ocean was in an eye!! The eyes was…the girl's!! Billy gasped again as he saw the girl screaming in agony…then he noticed. The girl was…in another eye!!

This time the eye was shown as a creature Billy barely saw…but recognized. Then…it was gone. There was nothing but static and a fuzzy picture. But the fuzz was joining…it was becoming a face!! A shapeless face!! The face grinned at Billy and opened its mouth.

"It's coming…..soon." it said in a voiceless moan. Billy stared in utter fear. His heart was racing.

"NOO!!" he screamed at the faceless head. He hit the power button repeatedly, to no effect. The face laughed. Then, with a sudden jolt of electricity, it was gone. The TV wouldn't turn off. Billy grabbed his backpack, weapons and other supplies. He wasn't going to hesitate. They would need to leave as soon as possible. He had only seen the creature for a second, but he completely recognized the eye…or in this case, the eyes. There was more one.

Corrupt.

Rebecca stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed in clean clothes. She looked surprise as she saw Billy packed and ready.

"We need to leave," he said curtly. "Now."

"What?" she asked, startled. "Why?"

"We received a message, via satellite," he said, motioning to the TV. "Or whatever. We need to leave."

"A message?" she looked confused. "What?"

"Corrupt's coming." Billy said quietly. "And _it's_ pissed."

Rebecca didn't hesitate. She didn't fully understand either. But all the same, she packed her needed supplies and was ready to go. Without hesitation they ran out the door.

They had barely entered the hallway when they heard it. There was that familiar whispering of a thousand voices coming from nearby. Rebecca turned with horror to the window at the end of the hall. There was a familiar shadow outside the frame. She grabbed Billy and the two of them got away as quickly and quietly as they could.

There was an explosion. Suddenly, screams erupted from complex. Windows shattered, floors collapsed, foundations crumbled. Apparently, Corrupt was on a rampage. And he was a lot more powerful then anyone had expected.

"Let's bolt!!" Billy cried as the evil parasitic creature came bursting onto the landing.

The duo expected the familiar sensation of losing one's soul, but it never came. Corrupt was looking in a completely opposite direction. There was a woman crouching in a corner of the hallway that they hadn't noticed. She was sobbing with fear. Corrupt grasped her with its longs smoky tentacles.

Rebecca cried in despair. She lunged herself at Corrupt. It was surprised. It immediately dropped the woman before it could void her of emotion. It looked at Rebecca with its many eyes. The sucking hole for a mouth sucked harder. Then Rebecca fell into herself yet again.

But she was prepared. She had already been thinking about that solitary strong emotion when she was attacked. Things flooded back quicker then before. The powerful emotion was locked in a steel box covered in padlocks holding steel chains. All the keys to the locks were missing. Corrupt could not break in and rob it. The entire thing was surrounded by a powerful human force that once discovered could be used for immense good…..or devastating evil. Thought. Human thought had created everything from the first human-cooked meat, to cloning creatures. Thought was a volatile, yet abstract, concept. When Rebecca received this power back, she made many connections.

She recognized again the fact that Corrupt was growing extremely pissed at her uncanny ability to repel him. But it was amused. It was playing with Rebecca, getting ready for the big moment when it could wrap its big, wretched tentacles around her and suck this amazing soul, for it could gain immense power from it. She was a natural enemy of Corrupt.

She felt another thing she did not recognize at first. The other woman's lost emotions. They were all jumbled throughout Corrupt's and Rebecca's minds. She felt an emotion she recognized immediately. Love. This woman loved another. But it was only partial emotion. Corrupt couldn't take all of it, but most of it nonetheless. Rebecca was horrified. Then she realized she knew what horrified meant. That's when it hit her. She was in full consciousness now. Corrupt had lost all her emotions.

She needed to break Corrupt's concentration. That's set her and the woman free. Once again Rebecca realized how easily Corrupt could defeat her if it wasn't also concentrating on the woman. It was trying to get the last bit of the love the woman had. But love is a stubborn force. No matter how bad it's shaken, it refuses to be let go. Only something absolutely powerful and horrible could tear the love away from someone.

A person loves another person. The love is returned. No matter how many times they get in an argument or fight, the love remains. Maybe it's weakened, but it never leaves. Only when such awful things occur does it get torn away. Abuse, rape, adultery, those are some powerful forces to tear away love from someone.

Rebecca realized something else that completely astounded her. Corrupt was using those powerful forces against the woman to tear away her love. He was using a mixture of the woman's own emotions against her, making her somehow, in some unexplainable manner, believe that the one she loved abused her brutally. Rebecca cried in sadness as the woman's love was completely torn away, leaving her an empty void.

Unless Rebecca or Billy got to Corrupt first, before Corrupt could completely finish the woman, she was hopeless. Rebecca stood up and was slowly trying to get to Corrupt to stab him again. Corrupt was holding her back. Using yet another one of his extraordinary powers, he was refusing to let Rebecca step closer. Rebecca watched in dismay as Corrupt grasped the struggling woman in its tentacles. Where was Billy?

A blinding light was met by a deafening sound. Rebecca screamed and fell back as Corrupt released her. She looked to her side to see Billy pump the shotgun again. As for the woman, there was now a soulless body cavorting around. Corrupt did it's freakish scream and exploded. More walls crumbled as the creature became vapor yet again and transported itself somewhere else. The screams in the hotel became deafening. Rebecca and Billy turned and ran towards the staircase. They were horrified to see it had collapsed.

"Damn it!!" Billy cried.

They stopped as they heard the only too familiar moan. Rebecca turned slowly to see about a dozen zombies come out of the elevator. They stumbled towards her and Billy.

"Come on!!" Billy commanded as he started to run towards the other end of the building.

The building rumbled yet again. Billy ran headlong into another person with Rebecca not too far behind them. The floor suddenly collapsed right under Billy and the other man. The two fell straight down to the next level. Rebecca swayed dangerously on the edge and stumbled away from the hole. She turned to the dozen of zombies that came stumbling towards her.

A few other people were there with her. She took out her pistol and shot down many zombies, carefully aiming at their heads. But they got to close. Some of them had managed to devour, and were rapidly mutating into Crimson Heads. Rebecca ran straight into the group. She kicked, punched and fought with all she had.

She managed to get to the other side of the zombies. She ran to the end of the hall and turned the corner. The hallway was empty, thankfully. No sign of Corrupt either. She continued to run. The emergency stairwell!! It was there at the end of the hallway! Rebecca took off at full speed and entered. She ran down steps like crazy.

She managed to reach the main lobby where she found Billy struggling to fight off so creepy looking creatures. These monsters looked like humans, except they were hunched over on awkward stances. Spikes were growing out of there arms; eyes were blinking from random spots; bits of human features were visible. There were teeth marks which obviously meant these creatures had been mauled at one point in time.

"It's a slaughterhouse!!" Billy shouted to Rebecca.

As she ran closer she saw what he meant. Zombies, Crimson Heads, the new human like monsters (which were rapidly springing around the room murdering people), Zombie Dogs, Monster Cats, and what Rebecca recognized as Hunters, were all murdering a massive crowd of people. Blood was being sprayed left and right; the screams were deafening; bodies were scattered around, slowly awakening to join the ranks of the undead.

Rebecca and Billy found a corner and were able to keep the monsters away from them pretty well. Rebecca was extremely confused. Why were there so many creatures in here all at once? They were being controlled somehow. Rebecca suddenly felt something awaken inside her. It was confusion as well. She barely noticed it at first, but it was definitely foreign. She got scared.

What was in her? Why was she feeling emotions completely not hers? It reminded her of when Corrupt was draining her….

She looked up without thinking. There, hovering above the chaos, was Corrupt itself. The confusion was coming from it. No…Rebecca perceived something.  
"Its female…." she thought. She didn't know how she knew. She just knew. Corrupt was a girl. She also felt something else. Corrupt realized she was "hearing" her. She looked directly at Rebecca with its hundreds of eyes.

Rebecca learned that Corrupt had controlled all the monsters (since they were created from her virus) and ordered them to attack the base. Corrupt had indeed transmitted herself via satellite waves into the TV Billy was watching. It had showed a picture of a girl…. a girl looking at an ocean. The girl was screaming in pain. She was being watched by another man….a man with no face.

She was trying to send a message. She was telling Billy and Rebecca something. But before Corrupt could explain her message to Rebecca, there was an explosion. Someone had thrown a hand grenade into the middle of a mass of screaming and moaning mutants. Somehow the remaining human life had dropped to about five. Rebecca and Billy included.

Corrupt shrieked her eerie shriek. She fled out a giant hole in the hotel lobby. Rebecca yelled.

"Wait!!" she cried. "Come back!!"

Rebecca fled out after Corrupt. Billy chased her.

"Where are you going?" Billy shouted.

Rebecca stopped and turned towards Billy.

"I need to find Corrupt." Rebecca said. "She was telling me something important when..."

"She?" Billy asked, surprised. "How do you know that? Wait….she…er…it was talking to you?"

"Yes." Rebecca grew quiet. "I'm not sure how. But I think we've connected. She knew I could feel her emotions and vice versa. She had sent us a message, through the TV, and was explaining it but then a grenade…."

"Connected?" Billy asked, alarmed. "How is that?"

"I don't know...but…" Rebecca trailed off.

The two stood in deep thought. They were about fifty yards away from the hotel. Monsters were beginning to poor out of it. Many wandered aimlessly. Some noticed Billy and Rebecca. They came after them.

Billy and Rebecca heard a strange noise. Like something squishing. Then they heard a small yelp followed by a crash.

They turned to the immediate alley and saw a man lying next to a Dumpster on the ground. They ran over and saw it was Jacques. He looked at them and tried to run, but Billy pinned him down and pointed a pistol at his head.

"You heard what we were talking about." Billy accused. "So answer me this: What does Corrupt want with Rebecca?"

"There was something I didn't tell you." Jacques answered. "When Corrupt left Lisa Trevor, it wasn't alone. It took some of Lisa's mind."

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Before Corrupt," Jacques continued. "Lisa was much like she was when you saw her. But she was capable of much more thought and speech and sentimental process before then. Corrupt took away her ability to think ahead, to plan, to think of consequences. Lisa can no longer use trial and error, put two and two together, or anything sentient species to do. She only had one goal, to find her mother."

"Yes." Rebecca said. "And she did. When my companions Jill and Barry last encountered her, Jill felt pity. She knew from reading Lisa's notes that Lisa's mother was entombed in that altar. So she told Barry to stand guard and shoot Lisa if Lisa got to close to her. She opened the tomb, allowing Lisa to take her mother's head. Jill had expected Lisa to wander off in peace, but instead Lisa chose to end her own life. She jumped."

"Precisely." Jacques said. "Lisa committed an act completely unexpected of her. She had realized that she was a mutant, an atrocity, and wanted to free herself from this world. But she failed. She is immortal, completely unable to die. At all. She is still alive, buried somewhere in the Earth."

"You still haven't answered me." Billy said. "What does Corrupt want with Rebecca?"

"Well," Jacques started. "Basically, Corrupt and Lisa are one in the same. They are each other. Corrupt realizes this. That is why Corrupt has linked itself to Rebecca. Because Rebecca was linked to Lisa."

"What?" Rebecca asked. "How?"

"You'd encountered Lisa. But you must have done something to her that would form a bond. May I ask what?"

"Well…I'd found so many files on Lisa, including her own handwritten journals. I felt so sorry for her. I wanted to find her; I knew she was still human. I wanted to see if I could contact the human side……."

Rebecca looked away. She thought hard for a moment. She closed her eyes and told her story….

_Rebecca stumbled through the dark forest path. She hiked surely but slowly towards the spot Chris had said the cabin would be. After trekking through the dark, she came to a bend. A lone zombie was standing next to a tree._

_It looked at her with empty eyes and moaned a solemn, mournful note. Rebecca chambered a bullet at walked slowly around the zombie as it watched her blankly. It stumbled forward, and reached out._

_Rebecca turned and ran full blast from the spot. She stopped suddenly. In front of her lay a single, desolate cabin. She walked slowly up the front steps opened the door._

_Her first reaction was to sneeze. The dust was unbearable. coated everything it triple thick layers. She slowly walked down the corridor and entered a small room with a fire blazing. She gasped._

_Standing hunched over the fire was a hideous creature. It had what appeared to be many faces plastered onto its hunched over back. A giant eye looked around from its left side. A few strands of blonde hair hung around in wild places. It was wearing a small gown that was torn and tattered. Two red eyes started into the fire. A moan escaped its mouth. Two arms hung down, a cement block holding the two wrists together. Its legs were rotten; a chain was clasped around both ankles. The smell was unbearable. The smell of death._

_Rebecca slowly opened her mouth to speak. Her pity for this creature had increased unbelievably._

_"Lisa…" Rebecca started._

_The creature turned sharply and gazed at her. A screech escaped its lips._

_"Lisa…please. I won't hurt you…I want to talk to you. Is that okay? Can I talk to you?" Rebecca asked in a sweet voice._

_Lisa stopped. She gazed at Rebecca._

_"Please Lisa. We can be friends. Don't you want that? A friend?" Rebecca asked._

_Lisa just gazed._

_"Do you want to be my friend? We can escape from this place together. You can start a life…" Rebecca walked forward and reached out her hand._

_It happened in a millisecond. A horrible scream filled the air and worms shot out of Lisa. They started whipping Rebecca. Rebecca lay on the ground screaming as Lisa whipped her._

_"Lisa!! Please stop!! I'm your friend!!" Rebecca cried._

_Lisa stopped. She stared at Rebecca and muttered something. Lisa then turned and walked away. She stopped by the fireplace and kept her back to Rebecca. Rebecca knew Lisa was letting her go._

_Rebecca quickly got up and hurried out of the room. The eye on Lisa's back watched her the whole time. Rebecca ran out of the cabin and all the way back to the Mansion. A single word stuck in her head._

_"Friend…." Lisa had muttered._

"I never told my companions of that because I realize now what a stupid idea it was. They'd only get angry at me for taking such risks." Rebecca explained.

Jacques and Billy stared at Rebecca.

"Well…" Jacques muttered. "That would do it I believe. By showing kindness to Lisa, you created a bond between you two. I believe your companion Jill Valentine has the same bond to Lisa. By opening the coffin so Lisa could see her mother, Jill created a bond. So, since you, Corrupt and Lisa are all connected, Corrupt is going to use you to…"

Just then a demonic screech erupted as a dozen of the hunchbacked creatures from the hotel jumped down into the alley.

"Satan's Children!!" Jacques shouted. He took off running. Rebecca and Billy chased after him.

"What are Satan's Children?" Billy shouted.

"After Corrupt….eats a person…the body can…still be eaten by zombies….and therefore infected….the corrupt virus mutates the bodies…erratically…creating these powerful and evil monster….hence…Satan's Children…." Jacques explained between breaths.

"Aim for the dock!!" Rebecca shouted. "Chris is heading for there!!"

The three took off towards the dock. Satan's Children were gaining. Suddenly…they stopped. They turned and fled. The three soon learned why.

Whispers were heard all around. Rebecca realized that the foreign emotions were filling here head. This time joy. As Corrupt glided towards her, Rebecca realized Corrupt was happy. Happy to see Rebecca. Corrupt explained that she had ordered Satan's Children away, or else be punished. Rebecca thanked it. Rebecca soon grew confused yet again. She had learned herself that she was the mortal enemy of Corrupt. Yet, now she was Corrupt's best friend….

"Rebecca!!" Rebecca realized Billy had been calling. "What is it saying?"

"She's happy to see me." Rebecca said in an odd voice. "She wants to start…something."

A beeping noise was heard. Rebecca realized it was her radio. She responded.

"This is Rebecca, over."

"Rebecca!!" Chris' crackly voice said. "I'm glad your still alive. Reports have been coming in about what's happened there. I'm in a chopper…on my way over. I need a place to land, over."

"Oh Chris!! There is a dock on the east side. But please hurry. Way too many things have been going on….This whole thing is much more intricate then I had thought possible."

"Can you hold out for half an hour?"

"I think so. Please hurry!!"

"I'm coming. I'll see you later! Hang in there. Over and out."

Jacques looked curiously at Corrupt, who was still hovering over to Rebecca like a mother over her newborn. Rebecca noticed him staring.

"I told her to leave you guys alone." she explained. "She is still asking me to start…something. She won't explain."

"What was Corrupt going to do to Rebecca?" Billy inquired.

"Well, I would've thought it obvious. Corrupt wants to return to its other half. So he needs a-"

Jacques stopped. Billy and Rebecca stared…horrified.

A five-foot claw was sticking through Jacques chest. He gasped a few times, and then stopped. Blood dripped from his mouth. The claw retracted and flung the man's body into the ocean.

A giant figure jumped on the deck. Rebecca and Billy both aimed their weapons at it. Corrupt screeched and attacked.

The Proto-Nemesis and Corrupt, Lisa Trevor's counterpart, engaged in a vicious combat.

_Well. The stage is set. The conclusion to this edition draws near. Only one more chapter and the story is over. At least this part. It is far from over. So now I ask you, what does Corrupt want with Rebecca? What is the significance of Lisa Trevor and Corrupt's bonding? Please read and review._


	9. Nephilim

_Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil and any related characters/items.  
Author's Note: Okay. Here it is….the final chapter. Just so you know, many loose ends will still be waving around. They'll only get tied up if you read the following sequels. Got it? Good. This is a short chapter, but that is the point. _

**September 28**

"Rebecca get down!" Billy shouted.

He and Rebecca ran behind a pile of crates and ducked. The battle between Corrupt and the Proto-Nemesis raged violently. Blood was spraying everywhere. The Proto's extendable claw was stretching throughout the entire area.

But it couldn't stab Corrupt. She was too quick. She was able to harm Proto in a way that was confusing. She seemed to be whipping with her smoky tentacles. But each slap generated a feeling of hatred or anger or pain. Corrupt seemed to be using her collection of emotions to harm Proto. It was working pretty well.

But then the battle had changed dramatically. First Proto managed to grasp Corrupt's main body. This he dug into with his nails as well as stabbing Corrupt repeatedly with his claw. But then he stopped.

Proto simply dropped the weak Corrupt on the ground. He had turned towards Rebecca, and muttered a single word.

"S.T.A.R.S…."

"No!" Rebecca cried. She turned towards Corrupt. "Help me please!"

Corrupt slowly got back in the air. It turned towards the town behind them. It screeched long and loud.

In a split second, the Proto was under attack. Satan's Children, about a dozen of them, had swarmed from every corner to attack.

Billy and Rebecca ducked behind the crates.

"Why does Proto want S.T.A.R.S.?" Billy asked.

"It's connected with the real Nemesis." Rebecca explained quickly. "The real Nemesis' mission is to kill S.T.A.R.S. members. It must be attacking Jill right now. Ooooo I really hope she kills the bastard…"

Suddenly a smoky tentacle grasped Rebecca's throat. It wrapped around and tightened. Rebecca screamed and fought….then she stopped.

"Okay…" Rebecca said and relaxed.

Billy lowered his pistol and stared in horror as Corrupt slowly inserted itself into Rebecca's body. It melded with every curve of her body. Rebecca suddenly stood up. She turned around and drew her pistol. She ran at Proto. Satan's Children stepped aside.

Rebecca started firing. Proto turned towards her. He shot his arm out. Rebecca quickly side-flipped out of the way. She never stopped shooting.

She landed and ran up to Proto and leaped in the air. She leaped right up towards his head level and roundhouse kicked him smack in the side of the head. With out stopping she spun around into a back kick. She landed with her back to Proto and went into a one-handed front handspring. Both feet hit Proto, who was bending over, in the face.

Proto stumbled and bent lower. Rebecca quickly flipped on his back, grabbed onto his shoulder, put her pistol up against his head, and fired three consecutive shot into his brain.

Now Proto was really in pain. He roared in agony and stumbled away. He collapsed next to the edge of the dock. Rebecca looked around and found a long piece of pipe a few feet away. She ran towards it, grabbed it, and threw it.

It went right through Proto's head and stuck to the dock.

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief. She turned towards Billy, who stared in amazement, and smiled.

Billy yelled as a black figure shot out of the darkness and punched Rebecca in the gut. Rebecca grunted and was hauled away.

Billy chased after them. They suddenly stopped.

Wesker turned around and laughed at Billy. With Rebecca slung over his shoulder, he turned and jumped off the edge of the dock. Billy ran forward just in time to see a speed boat zoom off into the distance.

He looked around and saw a jet ski parked. He ran towards it and got on.

**5 minutes later….**

Chris Redfield stepped out of the helicopter. He looked around the dock. Not a single person in sight.

He walked around a bit. Not much of anything in interest. There was a piece of pipe sticking out of the wooden dock in a large puddle of blood…but not much else.

He got in his helicopter and started to fly away. Just as soon as Satan's Children were advancing…

_EPILOGUE! Yes…read. I posted it right after this chapter. This chapter was shorter then I had intended but still served its purpose._


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**December ?**

"Thank you." the cab driver said as he collected his fare.

A young man with short blonde hair turned around and examined the hotel's exterior through his sunglasses. It had taken a few months but he'd finally located where he needed to be.

Good old New Orleans.

"I'll find you, I promise…" the young man said. He quickly hastened inside…..

* * *

A young woman with brown hair answered her cell phone. 

"Yes…I've arrived." she said. "I'll do that. Take care, Claire."

Jill Valentine surveyed her surroundings. Bourbon Street. French Quarter. New Orleans.

She looked at an address scrawled on a piece of paper. Her contact. She turned around and walked down the street.

"Thank god it's not Mardi Gras…." she thought.

* * *

A beautiful young woman with black hair surveyed herself in the mirror. She heard the bustle of New Orleans outside the window. 

She had called herself Ada once. Ada Wong. But now she must move on from that name.

"I can't be Ada anymore…" she said. She automatically ran her hand across the scar on her abdomen. "This is Ada's scar. Not mine."

Even as she said this she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She quickly bit her lip.

"I must move on." she said firmly. "I must forget about him."

She quickly turned around so as not to see her own tears on her face.

"There's not much time…." she said softly. She put on a shirt and quickly wiped her face dry.

Firmly biting her lip she left the hotel room and hurried down the hall…

_There…that should do it. Oh and Home is Where the Heart is (the alleged sequel) is going to be deleted. I'm changing everything in it. So don't read it looking for the sequel to this. Umm…thanks to all my faithful reviewers and reader. I couldn't have done this without you. Please tune in to the sequel!_


End file.
